Tiempo
by Spectral Fairy
Summary: Cap 7 UP! Hermione es llamada con urgencia por el Líder de la Orden del Fenix, el que le explica la gravedad y peligros de "cierta misión". El lider preocupado por su seguridad le asigna un compañero, que es... CHAN! pasen, lean y rían... mucho humor XD
1. Felizmente casados

**Notas Spectral's:** _Hola! Aquí viene esta Hadita con una nueva historia! De nada más, ni nada menos queee: Hermione/Snape. Si, me encantan, los amo, sobretodo al quejoso de Severus, es mi placer culpable… No podía resistirme a escribir sobre ellos! Y voy a divertirme mucho haciéndolo, se vienen sufrimientos, llantos, risas, pero por sobretodo... MUCHO HUMOR! voy a ponerlos en situaciones incómodas… o sí! Esto se viene buenísimo… A LEER! Y no se olviden de darme el veredicto al final._

* * *

**TIEMPO**

**Capitulo I: Felizmente Casados**

* * *

Caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo ¿Porqué tanta urgencia? Sus zapatillas hacían un sonido sordo sobre la baldosa, doblo a la izquierda y esperó al ascensor. Hacía solo una semana que la habían asignado a Egipto, era –según ella- su misión más importante, una misión que llevaba más de un año, rogando a Harry para que se la permitiera. Y cuando finalmente, él líder de la orden accede; la manda a llamar una semana más tarde, con increíble apremio, sin explicaciones ni disculpas.

Todavía arrugaba el pergamino con su letra apresurada: "_Deja lo que estás haciendo, te necesito en Londres, ya!". _

Decir que estaba furiosa, era poco. Pero ya se las vería Harry, con ella.

-¿Está ahí dentro? –Le preguntó a la chica que hacía de secretaria, apenas salió del ascensor-.

-Si. –La chica la miró nerviosa- …Pero está ocupado, no puede pasar… -.

-No me importa, me va a oír-.

La chica trató de darle alcance, pero ella fue más rápida. De un golpe abrió la puerta y, efectivamente, Harry estaba ocupado. Tan pronto la vio, dejó de hablar con el extraño que estaba sentado frente a él. Hermione estaba tan furiosa que no le prestó gran atención.

-Discúlpeme Señor Potter, pero la señorita no quiso escucharme –Trató de explicar la secretaria detrás de Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpió levantando una mano-.

-No hay problema, déjanos –Harry despidió un tanto nervioso a la chica-.

-¿Qué significa esto, Harry? Sabes lo importante que es esta investigación para mí –Le reprochaba airada-.

-Tranquilízate Hermione –Su amigo la abrazó y besó en la mejilla- También me alegra mucho verte-.

-No esperes que te salude tan campante, Harry Potter –Le amenazó ella-.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Te debo una explicación –Se disculpó y miró incómodo al extraño en vez de a ella- …Dame un segundo –Le pidió y fue a hablarle-.

Hermione observó al hombre mientras Harry le susurraba cosas al oído. Llevaba una capa verde oscuro sobre las ropas negras, su cara se hallaba oculto por la capucha de la capa. No importaba, no podía verlo bien por estar de espaldas.

-Si tu excusa no tiene que ver con un ataque de mortifagos, Harry. –Le dijo apenas hubo vuelto- Lo mejor es que me permitas volver –Sentenció molesta-.

-Me temo que es mucho peor, Hermione –Le respondió con temor en la voz-.

La joven se sintió estúpida. Por supuesto que tenía que ser peor ¿Para qué más la habría sacado de Egipto? ¿Qué sería? ¿Un nuevo ataque contra los _muggles _o los prisioneros de Azkaban habían escapado?

-Oh Harry, lo siento –Se disculpo la joven con verdadero aire afectado- …Tú sabes como me pongo cuando se trata de las Runas-.

-Lo sé, tranquila… -.

-Fui una tonta… -.

-Hermione –Levantó un poco mas la voz, para hacerse oír- He dicho que no hay problema-.

-¿Qué a pasado? –Quiso saber más tranquila, y miró con desconfianza al extraño, que no hacía el menor esfuerzo por salir del despacho-.

-Descuida –Le respondió Harry, por su mirada ceñuda- Es de toda mi confianza –Le aseguró- ¿Recuerdas del presentimiento que te hable?-.

-Como no voy a recordarlo… Por ese presentimiento no me dejabas viajar a Egipto-.

-Bueno… -Harry habló con tono preocupado- Ya no es un presentimiento. Se ha confirmado-.

Hermione ahogó un grito y se tapo la boca con las manos. Un ligero temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, aquello era terrible.

-No puede ser, tengo que sentarme –Se dirigió a la silla libre, pero justo al lado estaba sentado el extraño. Se lo pensó mejor- Mejor te escucho de pie-.

-Lo que te voy a contar, Hermione, lo saben solo 3 integrantes de la Orden –Se lo dijo con extremo cuidado, y la joven entendiendo la gravedad del asunto, asintió con decisión- Es Draco Malfoy… -.

-Ese imbécil –Masculló- …¿Finalmente actuó como un mortifago?-.

Le preguntó Hermione, que sabía que Harry tenía a uno de los Aurores vigilándolo.

-…Está encabezando una revuelta _muggle_-.

-¡¿Queeé?-.

-Cómo me oyes –La mirada de Harry se volvió dura- Ha comenzado a infiltrarse en el ejercito Alemán, quiere comenzar una guerra contra nosotros-.

-Imposible, Harry –Hermione trataba de sonreír, pero le resultaba difícil- …Él no tiene la capacidad, menos el cerebro-.

Del extraño salió un bufido de burla. La joven lo pasó por alto.

-Todos pensábamos lo mismo Hermione. El punto es… que no está solo-.

-Pero si están en Azkaban, nosotros mismos los apresamos, ¡a todos! –Dijo refiriéndose a los mortifagos-.

-Eso creímos –Le dijo con amargura- Pero resulta que su aliado no figura como aliado de Voldemort-.

Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos ¿Alguien de la Orden se había ido a la causa perdida de Voldemort?

-¿Quién nos ha traicionado?-.

-¿Recuerdas al Auror que dábamos por desaparecido, él de la Primera Orden?-.

-¿…Caradoc Dearborn? –Harry asintió con gravedad- ¡Absurdo! –Exclamó Hermione-.

-Tengo un muy buen informante –Señaló la espalda del extraño, Hermione se sintió tentada a preguntar, pero Harry volvió a hablarle- …Lamento mucho haberte separado de tus Runas, pero la nueva misión que tengo para ti, compensa en creces la anterior-.

-Por supuesto, te escucho-.

-Irás a Berlín a descifrar los planes de Caradoc y Draco-.

-¿A descifrar?... ¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-A que Draco se le vio un par de veces con Dearborn, pero después de un tiempo dejaron de contactarse. Ahora se comunican a través de mensajes crípticos, escritos en Runas Antiguas –Le explicó- S… -Harry carraspeó incomodo y el extraño cambio la postura que tenía en la silla. Hermione lo miró suspicaz, había estado a punto de decir un nombre- …Mi informante me ha dicho que los mensajes quedan a la vista de todos. Al parecer no tienen ningún miedo a que sean leídos-.

-No lo dudo, si me dices que son Runas Antiguas, tanto los _muggles _como los Magos, deben de creer que son garabatos sin significado, o simples reliquias prehistóricas-.

El extraño se removió en la silla, seguía sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por unirse a la conversación.

-Has dado en el clavo. De eso se trata, así es como disfrazan sus mensajes, pero… Mi informante lo descubrió. Acaba de comunicármelo, por eso te llame con tanta urgencia-.

-Esta bien, Harry, no hace falta que sigas disculpándote. Partiré enseguida –Hermione ya disponía a irse, cuando su amigo la detuvo-.

-Antes… tienes que conocer a tu compañero –Le informó un tanto inseguro-.

-¿Mi compañero? –Se extrañó la joven-.

-No pensarás que te dejaré ir sola –Le dijo Harry sorprendido- …Ron no me lo perdonaría, y yo tampoco. –Su mirada se volvió grave- Hermione, a donde te envió correrás un peligro permanente –La joven asumió con miedo la advertencia-.

-Lo entiendo, en ese caso ¿Quién me acompañará? Imagino que Neville –Se aventuró a proponer-.

-La verdad, es que no –Dijo lentamente Harry y desvió su mirada hacía el extraño-.

-No pretenderás que valla con alguien a quién apenas conozco –Le susurro indignada Hermione- ¿Porqué no puedo ir con Neville, o con Ron o…?-.

-Hermione, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de callarte? –Le pidió su amigo ya histérico- Él extraño que ves sentado ahí, lo llevas conociendo hacen más de 7 años. No me interrumpas… -Harry se dirigió al encapuchado- ¿Puede acercase, por favor?-.

El extrañó se levanto de la silla haciendo un sonido de "fru-fru" con su capa verde oscura. Llevaba la mitad de la cara cubierta por una bufanda del mismo color, haciendo resaltar su pálida piel. Se plantó con parsimonia frente a los dos amigos y clavó sus oscuros ojos –que era lo único que dejaba a la vista- en Hermione.

-¿Qui..quien es? –Preguntó la joven casi sin voz, reconocía esos ojos- No puede ser… Pero si él está muerto-.

-Te presentó a: Severus Snape-.

Era demasiado, ¿Draco Malfoy haciendo revueltas entre los _muggles_? ¿Severus Snape, vivo? Pero si ella lo había visto morir. De eso estaba segura, Harry y Ron estaban de testigos.

-Es poción multijugos –Dijo segura, escudriñando los ojos negros de Snape- …Tiene que serlo ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Eres tú, Ron?-.

-Déjese de juegos infantiles, Granger –Le respondió la fría y sedosa voz de Snape- No hay nadie suplantándome. Soy yo-.

Hermione lo miró dudosa, tenía que preguntarle. Solo el mismo Snape podría darle la respuesta correcta.

-¿Cuál fue la primera pregunta que le hizo a Harry en su primera clase de pociones? A la que Usted no me dejo contestar-.

Harry la miró boquiabierto, Hermione sabía que él encontraría absurdo que hiciera aquella pregunta, podía hasta imaginar lo que diría Ron: _"Pero Hermione, ¿Quién recordaría algo que se dijo hacen mas de 9 años?"_ Eso era lo que esperaba, una reacción o una respuesta nada parecida a la que daría Snape. Si era el verdadero, tenía que recordarlo, tenía que saber la respuesta.

-Una pregunta melancólica, me aventuraría a decir –Le respondió Snape con la misma fría y monótona voz-.

Se burlaba de ella, cómo siempre lo hacía, aquella simple oración era lo mismo que le dijera: _"¿Aún le pesa que no le haya permitido responderla?"_

-Respóndame… ¡Shhhh Harry! –Le dijo a su amigo que estaba a punto de intervenir-.

Silencio.

-Si mal no recuerdo fue: _"¿Qué obtendría si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"-._

Lo dijo como si dudara, aunque Hermione sabía que no tenía ni una gota de duda. Lo miró con total sorpresa mientras que Harry volvió a su expresión boquiabierta.

-No puedo creerlo –Fue lo único que atinó a decir la joven- ¡Es Usted…!-.

Snape enarcó una ceja y Hermione acortó su distancia con él. Harry observaba los movimientos de su amiga. La joven no sabía como reaccionar ¿Le abrazaba? No es que le tuviera mucho aprecio a su ex profesor de Pociones, pero después de enterarse de todo lo que hizo, no podía hacer menos que admirarle y sentir un profundo respeto por él.

-Le sugiero que deje los efusivismos para el señor Weasley –La cortó Snape sin moverse de su sitio-.

-Claro… -Dijo Hermione cohibida- Harry, quisiera hablar a solas… Contigo –Le pidió, tratando de no parecer descortés con Snape-.

-Me temo, que de ahora en adelante, tendremos que compartirlo… Todo –Le respondió Snape con desagrado- Así que le sugiero… -.

Hermione entendió la indirecta, sin poder reprimir un escalofrío.

-Está bien –Tomó aire- No se lo tome a mal –Le dijo a Snape- Pero preferiría que se me concediera otro compañero –Le pidió a Harry-.

-Hermione, ya te dije que solo 3 miembros de la orden saben de esto… -.

La joven cayó en la cuenta, si eran 3 miembros de la Orden… ¡O no!, eran ella, Harry y Snape. Se sentía fatal, no podía esconder su descontento.

-Harry, por favor –Se le acercó lo mas posible para que Snape no la escuchara- Ven tú conmigo, no me hagas esto-.

-Hermione si pudiera acompañarte lo haría –Le respondió en el mismo tono bajo- Pero no puedo dejar la Orden, lo sabes-.

Si, era verdad, lo sabía.

-No es que me sienta muy feliz de tener que pasar mis días en su compañía, señorita Granger –Le llegó la fría y ahora irritada voz de Snape- Pero pese a mis grandes conocimientos y a toda mi experiencia… No soy tan competente como Usted, en la traducción de la Runas antiguas –Se lo dijo como si la materia fuera la mas aburrida del mundo-.

Hermione se llevó una sorpresa ante el cumplido de Snape, aunque no podría decirse que era en su totalidad un cumplido.

-Gracias Severus –Le respondió Harry y la joven no pudo pasar por alto el tono familiar- ¿Entiendes ahora porque deben ser ustedes dos? –Se dirigía a ella-.

No podía hacer otra cosa que respirar con dificultad. Harry no tenía que explicarle que, entre ella y Snape, harían una de las mentes más poderosas del mundo mágico y, que eran imprescindibles para dicha misión. Pero aún así se resistía. ¡Su mejor amigo tenía que entenderla mejor que nadie!

-No soy la única que sabe de Runas Antiguas –Mintió, tratando de encontrar una vía de escape-.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, Hermione –Le dijo con cansancio su amigo-.

La joven miró los ojos como pozos de Snape. No había manera… Se maldijo al recordar cuando Harry les había contado que Snape le daría clases de _Oclumancia_… Ella había sido la única que se mostró de acuerdo. No quería que Harry se lo recordara para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Está bien –Fue lo único que pudo decir y lo sintió como una sentencia-.

-¡Fantástico! –Exclamó Harry con jubilo y Hermione le dio una mirada asesina- …Bueno, ya que estamos todos contentos… -.

Ella habría utilizado cualquier palabra, menos "Contentos", quizás: "obligados" o "forzados"… Si, esas eran buenas palabras.

-En éxtasis… -Agregó Snape con burla, frente a la alegría de Harry, y Hermione frunció los labios-.

-Cómo sea –Le resto importancia, Harry- …Tienen que salir ahora mismo –Les informó- Severus, ya sabes que tiempo, es lo que menos tenemos. ¿Podrías darle los detalles a Hermione, mientras viajan? –Snape asintió sin una pizca de ánimo, estaba tan a disgusto como Hermione- Perfecto, en ese caso –Le dio un apretón de manos a Snape y un abrazo rápido a Hermione- Suerte y cuídate, por favor. Ron piensa que sigues en Egipto, así que no le cuentes nada-.

-Espera un momento –Le interrumpió Hermione- ¿Qué quieres decir con _"viajar"_? –Miró ceñuda tanto a Harry como a Snape- Porque nos apareceremos, ¿verdad? –Harry volvió a adoptar su expresión de nerviosismo- ¡¿Verdad, Harry? –Insistió ella-.

-Me temo que no –Le respondió Snape agarrándola del brazo- es menester que nos apresuremos, tenemos un vuelo que tomar –Snape ya tiraba de ella hacía la puerta, pero Hermione no cedía- Muévase señorita Granger o ¿tendré que arrastrarla? –La amenazó, más que molesto-.

-No, antes me explicarán porque no podemos aparecernos-.

Ha Hermione no le gustaba ni un poco el matiz que estaba tomando aquella misión.

-Para el mundo mágico estoy muerto –Le explicó rápidamente Snape, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no gritarle- No puedo utilizar los medios mágicos –Sus ojos reflejaron su disgusto- Por eso viajaremos a la usanza _muggle_-.

-En ese caso nos veremos allá. Yo puedo aparecerme sin problemas –La joven no quería pasar todo ese tiempo con Snape, se zafó de su agarre-.

-No, no puedes –Le respondió esta vez Harry al ver que Snape perdía la paciencia-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Tú y Severus… -Hermione notaba los grandes esfuerzos de Harry por encontrar las palabras correctas- …Verás, ustedes… -.

-Lo que Potter trata de decir –Lo interrumpió Snape y Hermione volvió a mirar sus ojos negros- Es que usted y yo… –Hizo un sonido extraño con su boca, Hermione no podía saber si estaba haciendo una mueca ya que estaba cubierto por la bufanda- Figuraremos como _casados-._

¿Había escuchado bien? _¿Casados?_, tenía que asegurarse.

-Perdona, creo que no escuche bien, dijiste ¿Casados?-.

-Definitivamente no estaba pensando, cuando accedí a tu petición Potter –Le dijo Snape con aire irritado a Harry. Había dejado de mirar a Hermione con fastidio en sus movimientos-.

-Dale tiempo Severus, tú no has sido su mejor profesor, tampoco –Le reprochó-.

Hermione los miró horrorizada.

-Olvídalo, busca a alguien más –Dijo Hermione antes de salir como un bólido del despacho-.

-Es parte de tu misión, Severus –Le dijo Harry apremiante- ¡Convéncela y tomen ese avión!-.

Snape con cansancio corrió tras Hermione, la joven ya estaba dentro del ascensor, pero él alcanzó a entrar antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

-Déjese de juegos –Le dijo apretando los dientes y quitándose la bufanda- …No hay tiempo para sus tonterías-.

-Pero ustedes tuvieron bastante tiempo para preparar toda esta farsa ¿o me equivoco? –Le respondió Hermione indignada- No pienso ser parte de esto, ni menos ser su –Se sonrojo- …Su esposa-.

-Escúcheme, Granger, no tenemos que ser precisamente un matrimonio feliz –Snape fingió una media sonrisa- Usted dedíquese a hacer su parte, que yo haré la mía-.

Hermione lo observó indecisa. Era una misión importante y ella se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones. Tal vez no fuera tan malo, tendría que traducir Runas –Lo cual era su pasión- mientras que Snape… ¿Haría qué? Aún no se lo había preguntado.

El ascensor ya los hacía salir del Ministerio de la Magia y, Snape volvía a ponerse la bufanda, sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta un taxi.

-Aún no lo he decidido –Le hablaba con dificultad frente a las grandes zancadas de él-.

-Tendrá tiempo de sobra en el vuelo –Le dijo Snape mientras la hacía entrar a un taxi y le daba instrucciones al conductor-.

El pobre hombre no sabía si echar a andar. Miraba nervioso los forcejeos de Hermione por salir del auto.

-Arranque –Le ordenó Snape con esa voz baja que imponía tanto. El chofer apretó el acelerador-.

Silencio.

No se hablaron hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Ya estaba, Hermione tomaría ese avión contra su voluntad.

-No tengo papeles –le dijo a Snape, que no se detuvo ni a mirarla, siguió arrastrándola hasta el mesón de los pasajes-.

Hermione vio como se quitaba la bufanda y sacaba unos papeles.

-¿Luna de miel? –Les preguntó sonriente la azafata, pero borró la sonrisa al instante al ver la expresión de profundo disgusto de ellos- Sus maletas, por favor –Hermione vio con sorpresa como 3 maletas salían de la nada- Son 5 escalas hasta Berlín, su vuelo sale en 10 minutos, llegarán a su destino en 7 horas –Les informó-.

¡¿7 horas? ¿Qué había hecho de mal, como para merecer tal castigo? Miró enfurecida a su supuesto marido, seguramente había pedido viajar en la clase mas barata.

-No soy un hombre rico, en dinero _muggle_ –Le dijo con fastidio, mientras la seguía arrastrando hasta la plataforma de embarque-.

Hermione suspiró con resignación, si ya estaba a punto de subir al avión lo mejor sería pretender que era la Señora Snape. Se soltó de su fuerte agarre y tomó su mano. Éste se detuvo en el acto, miró ceñudo sus manos entrelazadas y la soltó como si se tratara de uno de los escregutos de Hagrid. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada con aspecto severo y le tendió nuevamente la mano. Snape asintió con resignación y le cogió la mano; entendió que el gesto era una respuesta afirmativa a la misión.

Si, definitivamente sería un largo viaje.

* * *

**Notas Fairy:** _Chan! ¿Les gustó? Tengo una pequeña aclaración que hacerles... en vista de todos los lectores que eligieron **historia favorita** y **alerta de historia** a mi fic anterior, **Sincronizados**, esta vez no lo hagan si no van a dejar un **REVIEW**, lo digo enserio, me pone muy triste ver que hay gente que sigue el fic sin: agradecer, comentar que tal la historia o por ultimo tirar basura... En fin! Denle al botoncito que dice y me cuentan… Ya saben que me encantan sus comentarios, me pongo feliz y escribo con mas ganas =) a dios!_

_Cariños!_

_**S **__p __**e **__C __t __r __A __**l **__F __**a **__i __**R **__y_


	2. Luna de miel

**Notas Spectral's****:** _Queridos lectores, estoy muy contenta por traerles este 2 capitulo, pero antes de dejar que lo lean… tengo que confesarles algo: Me siento un tanto alicaída por el bajo numero de reviews (SOLO 6!) …ya me di cuenta de que mi "super" advertencia no sirvió de mucho, ya que tengo alertas e historias favoritas SIN DEJAR REVIEW! ¬¬… Anyway, como ya dije, estoy así solo por el numero, porque por el contenido de esos 5 reviews… **ESTOY FELIZISIMAAAA =)**… voy a dar mis agradecimientos a los autores de aquellos comentarios tan lindos, al final del capitulo, para dejarlos leer y no me miren feo. Disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo II: Luna de miel**

* * *

Se sentía tan extraña caminando de la mano de su ex profesor, era prácticamente cómico. Primero, porque él estaba presuntamente muerto. Segundo, porque la detestaba y tercero, porque… Bueno, porque simplemente no podía ser.

Hermione observó el semblante decidido de Snape, a pesar de que la llevaba de la mano no tenía ninguna dificultad para ignorarla. A ella no le molestaba.

También parecía manejarse muy bien en el aeropuerto, seguramente ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas _muggles,_ por su padre, pensó ella.

La joven iba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en que ya habían subido al avión. Esperó con ilusión que los pasajes que compro Snape fueran de asientos separados.

-El 67 es tuyo–.

Le indicó Snape, para que se sentara junto a la ventana, mientras que él se sentó a su lado. Hermione dejó caer la cabeza en el asiento con expresión huraña. Serían 7 largas horas.

Las azafatas –mujeres bonitas, altas y delgadas- ya habían dado las indicaciones de seguridad en 5 idiomas distintos y Snape las miraba muy interesado. Hermione pensó que después de todo, era un hombre. Aunque le llamo la atención ver que después de que habían terminado las azafatas, leía las mismas instrucciones que estaban pegadas en el asiento de enfrente.

Aburrida e incómoda por el silencio irrompible de su ex profesor, sacó un pequeño libro en alemán que había comprado en _duty free_. Sintió la penetrante mirada de Snape sobre ella.

-Supongo que tendremos que hablar alemán… -Le explicó-.

Snape no se molestó si quiera en responderle, se veía bastante pálido. Hermione vio como volvía a leer las instrucciones de seguridad.

_Abrochen sus cinturones por favor, el avión está a punto de despegar _

Decía la voz del capitán por alto parlante. Hermione abrochó tranquilamente su cinturón y esperó el molesto movimiento del despegue. Miró de reojo a Snape por curiosidad, y se fijo que tenía problemas para abrochar el suyo.

-¿Le… Le ayudo? –Le preguntó dudosa-.

-¡Yo puedo solo!... Gracias -Le respondió Snape amenazante-.

-Esta bien, solo quería ayudar-.

Hermione, ofendida dirigió su mirada a la ventana, aún escuchaba los intentos fallidos de su ex profesor, volvió a mirar de reojo y vio como le tiritaban las manos, se notaba muy nervioso.

-¡Déme acá! –Le dijo ella, ya sin poder aguantarse, le quitó las manos y abrochó su cinturón-.

-Pero que lindos –Exclamó una mujer gordita que iba sentada al lado de Snape- …Se nota que están muy enamorados-.

La mujer les dio una sonrisa romántica y, Hermione no supo que le causaba más risa. Si la mirada asesina de Snape o lo absurdo que sonaba lo recién dicho por mujer gordita.

-No tiene idea cuanto… -Le respondió él con una voz de hielo, la mujer no les volvió a dirigir la palabra en todo el viaje-.

Hermione volvió a abrir su libro, no esperaba que Snape le diera las gracias. La voz del capitán volvió a oirse.

_Les rogamos a los pasajeros que guarden la calma, habrán algunas turbulencias cuando pasemos sobre Noruega, hay una pequeña tormenta, pero nada por lo que preocuparse. Disfruten del viaje…_

Hermione ya tenía la experiencia de las turbulencias, no era la primera vez que viajaba en avión.

Nuevamente miró de reojo a Snape, su piel pálida había tomado un tinte gris.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Le preguntó preocupada-.

-Deje de molestarme, Granger –Snape aferraba con fuerza los pasamanos de su asiento- …Y lea su libro-.

-No sé ni para qué me molesto –Le dijo furiosa antes de enfrascarse en la lectura-.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y las turbulencias habían comenzado, debían de estar sobre Noruega. Hermione trato de seguir leyendo, pero los movimientos eran bastante fuertes, dejo el libro a un lado y se agarro de sus pasamanos. Se dijo que por nada del mundo miraría de nuevo a Snape.

Pero no fue necesario, cuando las turbulencias alcanzaron movimientos alarmantes, haciendo caer los equipajes de los pasajeros. Snape aferro con tal fuerza el brazo que tenía Hermione sobre el pasamanos que fue inevitable no mirarlo. Estaba lívido, con expresión de terror. La joven no sabía si él se daba cuenta de que le agarraba el brazo, aún así, no quiso quitárselo –a pesar de que ya casi no lo sentía- por si el tener ese contacto le infundía tranquilidad.

Hermione miró por la ventana, afuera había una tormenta horrible, se fijo en que Snape también estaba mirando. Con movimientos histéricos bajo el cortinaje de la ventana, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en Hermione. La joven le dio una mirada indignada, pero Snape estaba demasiado pendiente de las turbulencias como para molestarse en Hermione.

Snape siguió aferrado de su brazo hasta que las turbulencias hubieran cesado –casi 30 minutos- Cuando la soltó no hizo ninguna mención a lo ocurrido. Hermione entendió porque había prestado tanta atención a las instrucciones de seguridad. Sonrió burlona, cuidando de que Snape la viera, él le devolvió una mueca horrible.

-Fue un viaje excelente, ¿No lo cree? –Le preguntó radiante a Snape luego de 7 horas de viaje-.

-Muy graciosa, Granger, muy graciosa –Respondió con resentimiento-.

Las turbulencias de Noruega no fueron las únicas que tuvieron que pasar, también hubo en Estocolmo, Polonia y finalmente Berlín. Hermione las disfrutó todas, lo único malo era su brazo dolorido. Snape prácticamente se lo había triturado.

Fuera del aeropuerto era de noche y hacía un tiempo horrible, llovía a cántaros.

-No se preocupe –Le habló Snape en perfecto alemán a un jovencito que quería ayudarles con las maletas- A mi mujer le encanta cargar las maletas-.

Le dio una mirada maliciosa a Hermione que no había entendido del todo lo que él había dicho. Pero cayó en la cuenta de inmediato, cuando vio que Snape hacía parar un taxi, y se sentaba tranquilamente mientras esperaba que ella subiera las maletas al auto. Snape le hizo un gesto de impaciencia, como si no tuviera toda la noche.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Snape–.

Le dijo Hermione con rabia, mientras le goteaba el cabello. Él enarcó una ceja por la mención de su nombre. Ella sabía que era la primera vez que lo tuteaba, posiblemente le haría pagar caro su osadía.

En ese momento, con frío y el pelo mojado, no le importo.

Escuchó como Snape volvía a hablar en alemán para darle las indicaciones al conductor. Nuevamente no entendió nada, juro que no pasarían más de 3 días sin saber hablar el endemoniado idioma.

Quiso preguntar a dónde irían, pero estaba demasiado enojada. Seguramente se quedarían en el motel más espantoso de la ciudad, como castigo a su burla inocente. Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio enorme que abarcaba una manzana entera. Lujoso, era decir poco.

La ayudaron a bajar del taxi, agradeció no tener que cargar otra vez las maletas. Quiso acercarse a Snape para hablarle, pero ya se encontraba dentro junto al mesón. Cuando llegó junto a él, la esperaba con una sonrisa, no entendía que le pasaba.

-Estaba esperándote, _cariño _–Le dijo en tono meloso-.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza, y ¿eso qué había sido?

-Mi esposa suele preocuparse de las tarjetas –Le dijo de muy buen humor al encargado del Hotel en ingles-.

-Bienvenida al Hotel Concorde –Le dijo el encargado en perfecto ingles-.

Hermione sentía como la ira regurgitaba en su interior. Claro que tenía tarjetas, pero quedaría en la ruina con solo pagar una noche. Trató de disimular lo que más pudo frente al encargado, sonreír era una tortura. Quería matar a Snape.

-Déme la habitación más barata, por favor –Pidió, dándole una media sonrisa a Snape-.

-Pero _amor… _-De nuevo ese tono falso y meloso- Es nuestra Luna de miel. –El tono meloso desapareció y dejo paso a su voz fría- Dénos la habitación más costosa –Le dijo al encargado sin dejar de mirar a Hermione con la misma risa burlona que ella le había dado en el aeropuerto-.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione trató de esperar con toda la paciencia del mundo, a que el Botones dejara las maletas y se fuera. Apenas se cerrará la puerta cometería un crimen. Su varita ya rugía un _Avada Kedabra._

Pero Snape ya había previsto sus intenciones.

-_Silencius… Protego… _–Lanzó los hechizos antes de que ella sacara la varita-.

Hermione abrio y cerro la boca con frustración. Silencio.

Todo su cuerpo convulsionaba bajo la ira, arremetió inútilmente contra la barrera invisible. Snape la miraba de forma burlona, protegido por sus hechizos.

-Me tomaré la libertad de decirle, señorita Granger, que me agrada más así. Es una lástima no haberlo hecho durante mis clases –Suspiro con aire afectado-.

Hermione dejo de luchar y de decir palabrotas aún sin voz. Se calmó y le dio a entender a Snape que ya era suficiente.

Snape le devolvió la voz con lástima, el _protego_ también había desaparecido.

La joven no quiso volver a hacer escándalo, aunque la rabia por toda la cantidad de dinero gastado estaba fresco en su memoria, sin agregar también el insulto de Snape. Se planto delante de su ex profesor con una postura seria, severa y grave.

-Si ya dejó de divertirse, "_Profesor_"… Me encantaría que me diera los detalles restantes de nuestra "_misión"_. Se lo recuerdo, por si es que se le había olvidado-.

Estaba satisfecha, lo había logrado. La sonrisa burlona de Snape había desaparecido de su pálido rostro, la rabia ya no bullía de su interior, si no de él.

Snape hizo ademán de que se sentara en una mesa fastuosa que había en la habitación. Hermione estaba tan molesta que no había reparado en la estancia. Decir que era divina, era quedarse corto, aunque el lujo no amilanaba la exprimidera de sus tarjetas de crédito. Se sentó frente a él.

-Sé que tengo que descifrar unas Runas, me encantaría ponerme en ello de inmediato, pero… -.

-No me obligue a utilizar el _silencius_ otra vez, señorita Granger, aunque no me importaría –La interrumpió Snape- Guarde silencio y escuche-.

Hermione frunció los labios molesta.

-Lo que nuestro nuevo Líder de la Orden creía, –Comenzó a relatar- Era que el joven Malfoy volvería a sus andanzas de Mortifago. Por eso delegó la tarea a un Auror cualificado para que lo vigilase: Yo. –Esperó unos momentos antes de continuar- …Le seguí la pista durante 5 meses, en los que no hizo nada inusual. Salvo unas visitas frecuentes a… -.

-…Caradoc Dearborn –Lo interrumpió Hermione-.

-Se lo estoy advirtiendo Granger –Hermione vio como Snape apretaba la varita, como vio que ella no agregaba nada, continuó- …Draco le hacía visitas a un importante Coronel Alemán –Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que junto la punta de sus dedos- …Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que dicho Coronel, era Caradoc Dearborn -Hermione tuvo que hacer grandez esfuerzos por mantener la boca cerrada- y me pregunte, ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Caradoc vivo?... -.

-Y era imposible que fuera un suplantador –Lo volvió a interrumpir sin poder resistirlo- Porque no tendría de dónde sacar "algo" de Dearborn para la poción Multijugos, en el caso de que estuviera muerto-.

-Exacto –Le respondió Snape con voz triunfante, olvidando su interrupcion- Pero Draco lo contactaba ¿Por qué? Fue entonces cuando comencé a vigilarlo más de cerca, y lo descubrí –Hermione lo miraba con total interés y Snape le hablaba como si no hubiese hablado con alguien en años-.

-Descubrió los mensajes crípticos –Lo atajo Hermione, sin poder contenerse de nuevo- En ese momento dejaron de verse. Porque encontraron la manera de comunicarse ¿Qué decían las Runas -Quiso saber, totalmente enfrascada en el relato de Snape-.

Su ex profesor no pareció muy contento en contestar a la pregunta de Hermione.

-Como ya le dije, no soy muy hábil en la traducción de las Runas, pero sé que entendí lo suficiente. Era un mensaje de Caradoc para Draco, decía: …-Snape se inclinó un poco en la mesa- Ejercito… venida, guerra, sucia… Inglaterra-.

Hermione terminó de escuchar a Snape, hizo unas conjeturas en su cabeza y sin poder resistirse, mostró su insatisfacción.

-Pero son suposiciones, digo, pudo haberse equivocado –Snape la fulminó con la mirada, el dialogo que tanto les había costado, se esfumó- …Usted mismo lo ha dicho, no es muy hábil en las Runas. Cualquier trazo puede cambiar el significado de una palabra, ¡de una oración entera!-.

-Potter, al parecer, cree lo mismo. Por eso la mandó a llamar –Lo siguiente lo dijo con disgusto- …Y yo estuve de acuerdo –Se levantó de la mesa- Mañana a primera hora la espero para llevarla al lugar del mensaje. Esperemos este a la altura de las expectativas-.

Snape se despidió de Hermione inclinándose levemente, se dio la vuelta camino a acostarse y se paró en seco. En medio de la habitación había una sola cama. Ahora que Hermione miraba con mas atención, se dio cuenta de lo romántica que era aquella habitación: Luces tenues cálidas, cuadros de parejas semidesnudas enlazadas en románticas posturas, champaña sobre la mesita de noche y además, la cama…

La cama tenía una colcha blanca regada con algunos pétalos, y sobre el marco habían aceites –seguramente para el placer de la pareja- y debajo de la colcha se podían ver –sin dificultad- las sabanas color sangre. Si, una cama muy insinuante.

Hermione habría jurado que el pálido rostro de su ex profesor se había tornado del mismo color de las sabanas, no podía culparlo, ya que ella misma sentía un calor abrazador en la cara.

Snape hizo desaparecer la cama en un dos por tres, y en su lugar aparecieron dos. También hizo aparecer un dosel con cortinaje negro, que recorrió de punta a punta la habitación, dividiéndola en dos. Hermione se dio cuenta, con disgusto, que ella había quedado junto a la ventana, mientras que Snape al baño.

-Señor –Lo llamó antes de que desapareciera tras el cortinaje, Snape se dio la vuelta y la miró con expresión glacial, pero sin poder esconder del todo su sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas- …Solo para que quedemos parejos… -Hermione acorto decidida la distancia entre ellos y le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos. Cuando Snape estaba a punto de preguntarle qué rayos queria, Hermione le propino una fuerte cachetada- …Buenas noches-.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, se dio la media vuelta y se escondió tras el cortinaje, con el corazón desbocado y unas cosquillas en las manos. Podía sentir a Snape al otro lado del cortinaje, aún pegado al suelo y con cara de consternación.

Espero unos momentos a ver si le lanzaba algún maleficio o echaba abajo el cortinaje, pero nada, escucho el delicado sonido de sus zapatos alejarse.

Hermione se lanzó a la cama con alivio, abrazó su almohada con nervios y ahogó una risita. Al menos esa si sería una buena noche.

* * *

**Notas Fairy:** _Lo se… es cortito, Pero así serán... Aunque el tercer capitulo me salió larguísimo! ¿No se los había dicho? Siii el tercer capitulo ya está escrito! y esta... UFF!... Haber como se portan con esos reviews y lo subo antes del lunes =) ME desvie un poco del tema. Les contaba acerca de los capitulos... Quiero escribir acerca de todas las cosas que hacen las parejas recién casadas__ con estos dos, de una manera chistosa__, por eso los títulos romanticones __de los capítulos. Serán 2 o 3 capítulos más así, hasta que lleguen los capítulos largos, complejos y dramáticos. Y eso… haaa: __**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN REVIEW!**__ Y ahora a contestar los comentarios que me hicieron sonreir:_

**BedroomAcoustic: **Muchas gracias por lo de "fresco y originalidad" me a encantado! Ojala Hermione piense como tú después de este capitulo, jaja… aun faltan unas cuantas locuras para sentirse "comodos".

**Eileen Prince Snape: **¡¿Cómo es posible que odies a mi querido Black? Bueno no importa, yo le doy el amor que tú no quieres darle jajaja y si.. tb me encantan Her/Snape ademas de Veg/Bul… son simplemente chispeantes.

**Araceli: **Muchas gracias por leer mi profile, un besote por eso! Y que bien que te haya dejado enganchada la historia, a mi me llena de risa imaginar las cosas que escribo.. y si, el pobre de Snape es mas pobre que una rata en dinero muggle.. aunque las 5 escalas fue una exageración mia… te demoras 1 hora y ½ de Londres a Berlin jajaja.

**Jcm-123: **No me lo tomo para nada mal, es casi un desafio, espero ver que elijas esta historia como favoritos después de leer este capitulo, y si no lo haces… bueno espero hacerlo con el tercero ;)

**Sailor mercuri o neptune: **La verdad es que si, es una historia muy curiosa… y se vienen maaas cosaaas!

**Pabaji: **Gracias linda, espero tu comentario =) y sigue la historia ;)

_Cariños por montones a ustedes, mis lectores comentaristas (y una lengua afuera a ti que no dejas un review!)_

_**S **__p __**e **__C __t __r __A __**l **__F __**a **__i __**R **__y_


	3. Cena Romántica

**Notas Spectral's: **_No puedo quejarme de nada, se portaron de maravilla con los comentarios. No los entretengo. Pasen, léan, rían y dense unos cuantos aaaawwwwww._

* * *

**Capitulo III: Cena Romántica**

**

* * *

**

Hermione ya no se sentía tan fantástico después de la cachetada propinada a su ex profesor de Pociones, cuando tuvo que ir a las cinco de la madrugada al baño.

¿Por qué tenía que quedar en el lado de Snape? y ese Hotel tan lujoso ¿no podía tener 2 baños? Más que mal, había quedado endeudada casi por 10 años con aquella habitación.

Como fuera, tenía que evacuar su vejiga. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, se acerco sigilosa al cortinaje negro, espió con un ojo el lado de Snape antes de dirigirse al baño. Estaba profundamente dormido, arropado hasta las orejas y hecho un ovillo encima de la cama, como si sintiera un intenso frío.

Hermione no se entretuvo mirando, posó uno de sus pies descalzos en suelo enemigo, pero antes de continuar, se dijo que lo mejor sería llevar la varita.

Con varita en mano continuó la marcha, primero con pasitos tímidos y luego más rápidos en punta de pies. Cuando ya había pasado por enfrente de la cama de Snape y llegado a la manilla de la puerta, le dio una leve mirada, solo para asegurarse. Hermione, no alcanzó ni a entornar los ojos cuando un _Devaister _la dejó echando raíces en el suelo.

-¿Qué pretende, Granger? –Le pregunto la voz molesta de Snape, salida de no sabía dónde-.

Hermione no alcanzaba a verlo, seguía arropado, solo se distinguía la punta de su varita saliendo por un hueco en medio de las sabanas. Se había equivocado al pensar en que estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué se piensa que hago? No iba a atacarlo, si es lo que pensaba-.

Snape salió de su fuerte amarre de sabanas, para mostrar su muy desordenado cabello largo. Hermione tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír por su desordenado aspecto, además de juntar fuertemente las piernas para no pasar una vergüenza frente a él.

-¿Me hace el favor? –Le pidió a Snape dirigiéndose a las raíces. Snape la observó unos segundos, como si deliberara, y luego, con un simple movimiento de su varita las hizo desaparecer- …Gracias–.

Hermione entró rápidamente al baño, saltó unos cuantas veces, tratando de aguantarse lo más posible y dio todas las llaves del agua para que Snape no escuchara. Cuando estuvo segura del ruido, vació con alivio su vejiga. Lavo sus manos y observó su reflejo en el espejo. No podía salir así, solo llevaba una camiseta blanca mas unos pantalones azules cortos para dormir. Volvió a mirarse y se dijo que no tenía caso hacerse problema por ello. Snape ya la había visto. Inspiró con fuerza, abrió la puerta y trató de no mirar hacía la cama enemiga, no tuvo éxito.

-¿Qué?... –.

Le preguntó a Snape desafiante, con una mirada entre avergonzada y molesta, como si lo retara a decir algo. Este la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, seguramente por el sonido del agua. Hermione camino con paso decidido hacía su lado de la habitación. Esa tenía que ser sin duda la venganza por su pasado atrevimiento.

Al día siguiente, cuando Hermione aún seguía en cama, se juro que no bebería agua después de las siete de la tarde, para no tener que pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Snape irrumpió sus pensamientos corriendo sin decoro el cortinaje negro.

-¡¿Qué hace aún en cama? ¡Le dije que la esperaría a primera hora! Tiene dies minutos para estar lista –Le dijo con su habitual tono bajo amenazante, haciendo caso omiso de los intentos por cubrirse hasta la cabeza, de Hermione. La joven habría jurado que estuvo a punto de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor antes de salir airado de su "habitación"-.

-¡No me habría quedado dormida, de no ser por este cortinaje! –Le gritó a Snape mientras se vestía como un rayo-.

Era verdad, estaba acostumbrada a despertar con los rayos del sol, pero el cortinaje negro lo teñía todo de oscuridad. Cuando estuvo lista salió al encuentro de Snape. Este la esperaba con el mismo ropaje del día anterior.

-No pretenderá salir con esas ropas, ¿verdad? –Trató de no sonar despectiva, pero no lo logró-.

-¿Se avergüenza de su _marido_, Granger? –Le pregunto enarcando una ceja-.

Hermione enrojeció ¿Porqué tenía que ocupar esas palabras, siempre con un tono meloso, falso y asquiento? Trato de explicarse.

-No me refiero a eso –Se le acercó un tanto temerosa para tocar su ropa- …Es solo que vamos a salir a plena luz del día y estas cosas –Lo apunto entero- llaman demasiado la atención-.

-Para su información, no me han descubierto ni una sola vez –Se defendió, claramente irritado-.

-Y no lo pongo en duda, pero no vamos a mezclarnos con magos, si no con _muggles_. Al menos déjeme… -Hermione quiso quitarle la bufanda-.

-Me encantaría ver como lo intenta… -Le respondió él con voz escalofriantemente baja-.

Hermione dudo unos segundos, estaba muy cerca de Snape, casi podía sentir en todos sus sentidos la amenaza de su ex profesor. Snape por su parte, no se había movido ni un poco, tampoco le había quitado las manos a ella, no era necesario. Había hecho más que suficiente con su tono bajo y Hermione lo entendió. Bajo sus manos y tomó distancia, Snape dio una media sonrisa, pero ella no había terminado, solo había retrocedido porque entendió que lo que tenía que hacer no era conveniente para sus manos desnudas. Era trabajo de la varita.

Rápidamente hizo desaparecer la capa y bufanda de Snape, por último hizo que su cabello largo –que estaba mucho más largo que antes- se contrajera en una coleta, pero el hechizo había sido desviado por él, asíque no resulto como Hermione quería. La coleta se había apretado a solo unos centímetros de terminar su pelo, y no en el comienzo de la nuca, dándole una apariencia de desenvoltura a su cabello, además de dejar uno que otro mechón suelto.

-¡¿Quiere dejar que sea participe de esta misión? –Le gritó ella indignada, viendo como Snape trataba de zafarse la coleta- Son solo unos leves cambios-.

Snape la miró unos segundos, como si la estudiara. En sus ojos había una amenaza silenciosa.

-No voy a hacerlo ver ridículo si es lo que cree –Hermione esperó a que dijera algo, pero seguía callado. Lo tomó como una buena señal- …Vengo de familia _muggle_, y sé como se visten-.

-No soy ningún muñeco, señorita Granger, así que le sugiero que se dé prisa-.

Hermione asintió y lo miró con ojo crítico.

-Está claro que no es ningún muñeco… -Se le escapó a la joven en tono débil-.

-¿Perdón? –Le preguntó Snape, como si el mensaje no le hubiese llegado bien-.

-Solo decía que no puede pasearse con esta túnica negra por la calle –Invento y Snape volvió a asentir- Unos jeans, camisa y chaqueta serán suficientes, no en negro… –Le dijo y la mirada de Snape se volvió amenazante-.

-Los colores no son ninguna opción-.

-Pero si llevaba recién una capa verde… -.

-¡He dicho que no!-.

-Está bien, está bien… -Trató de calmarlo Hermione, no quería perder el avance que llevaba- …Solo necesito esta ropa para cambiarla –Snape levanto ampliamente sus cejas- Quítese la ropa… -Le pidió, y enseguida cayó en la cuenta de cómo sonó aquello, se sintió estúpida, y Snape levanto aún más sus cejas- Digo, para cambiarla, claro-.

Hermione seguía clavada en el suelo, muy sonrojada y esperando a que Snape le entregara la ropa.

-No esperará que me cambie frente suyo, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó él en un susurro, casi como el siseo de una serpiente-.

Hermione muerta de vergüenza siguió en su sitió, después de unos segundos incómodos reacciono y se fue detrás del cortinaje.

-Tome –Le dijo Snape, mostrando un brazo blanquísimo através del cortinaje. Hermione con los nervios paso por alto que el brazo le tendía la ropa e hizo el ademán de pasar a su habitación- …!Le estoy entregando la ropa, maldición! ¡no pase para acá! –Le grito él, olvidando su tono medido-.

-¡Lo siento! –Le grito de vuelta Hermione- …Estoy algo nerviosa –Se dijo en tono más bajo para sí misma -…No es de todos los días compartir la habitación con tu ex profesor de Pociones-.

Puso las ropas sobre la cama, lanzó hechizos cambiando texturas y tonalidades de negro. Mientras sopesaba que diseños le quedarían mejor, pensó en lo difícil que se estaba haciendo la convivencia con Snape. No es que pensara que sería fácil, pero creyó que teniendo ya la experiencia de haber vivido más de un año con Harry y Ron en una litera. Esto no sería tan complicado. Se equivocaba. ¡Si tan solo Snape no fuera tan intimidante!.

-¿Lo está haciendo con hilo y aguja, Granger?-.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irónico? Hermione pensó que los insultos de Malfoy le irritaban menos.

-Ya termine –Le respondió-.

Casi vuelve a cometer el mismo error. Estuvo a punto de cruzar a líneas enemigas para entregarle la ropa, pero recordó que Snape estaba desnudo… _¿desnudo?_ Hermione, roja como un tomate le entregó la ropa al brazo blancuzco de Snape. Esperó al borde del colapso a que se pusiera la ropa. Dio gracias a Merlín por la discreción de la misión. Así nadie se enteraría de que ella y Snape habían compartido habitación, además de "esas" situaciones íntimas.

Aprovechando que Snape se estaba probando la ropa, decidió que ella también necesitaba un pequeño cambio, solo esconder lo esencial sin dar sospechas. Hizo aparecer un sombrero de pull, escondió lo mejor que pudo su cabello y se ciño unas gafas de sol. Ya lista, esperó a que Snape la llamara, pero nada.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó con timidez. Como vio que Snape no contestaba, se atrevió a mirar a través del cortinaje-.

Snape ya estaba vestido, y se miraba con ojo crítico y dudoso las nuevas ropas. Hermione tuvo que admitir que no se veía del todo mal, si no todo lo contrario. No había podido hacer mucho con la tunica, salvo crear unos jeans, una camisa y una chaqueta. Todo negro, aunque en tonalidades distintas. El semblante de Snape no se veía disgustado.

Siguió mirándolo, estaba irreconocible. Lo mejor del atuendo eran los jeans, si bien, Snape era delgado; los pitillos lo hacían lucir ¿Qué? Hermione no podía decidirse. Era como si unas cuantos ladrillos de su gran pared hubiesen sido derribados. Tenía que admitirlo, se veía bien, además de joven.

Al parecer él creía lo mismo de Hermione, ya que parpadeo un par de veces al verla, aunque su mirada fría no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Así que ésta es la usanza _muggle_… -Fue lo único que dijo- Ya sabe, señorita Granger. Si le va mal con sus investigaciones en Egipto, ya tiene a que dedicarse –Finalizó con media sonrisa-.

-Con un "gracias" habría bastado –Masculló Hermione, aunque no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, al ver que no se había quitado la coleta- …Muero de hambre –Admitió al ver la mesa, servida con manjares exquisitos-.

-Mas le vale que no, nos vamos –Le informó él abriendo la puerta-.

Hermione lo miró con disgusto, después de todo lo que había hecho, él la dejaba sin desayuno. Tomó unas cuantas tostadas y salió de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Quiso saber-.

-Al Museo de Pérgamo –Le respondió mientras hacía detener un ascensor-.

Hermione con pesar, entendió que tendría que pasar unos minutos incómodos con su ex profesor hasta que llegarán al primer piso. Ya adentro del ascensor, se fijo en la gran distancia que los separaba, ella estaba en un rincón y él en otro. Para su alivio el encargado del Hotel subió, solo un piso mas abajo. Por un momento no pareció reconocerlos, después de mirarlos detenidamente cayó en la cuenta.

-Buenos días señores Snape's –Los saludo radiante- Se han levantado temprano esta mañana-.

Hermione, aunque tomada por sorpresa saludo con una sonrisa, en cambio Snape sufrió grandes espasmos por aparentar el "matrimonio feliz" que no eran. Se puso como un rayo a su lado y le tomó rápidamente la mano, la joven se sorprendió al notar que no estaba fría.

-Vamos de salida… -Fue lo único que le respondió al sonriente encargado, que ya hacía bacilar la sonrisa en su rostro ante el tono frío de Snape-.

-Si… -Salió en su ayuda Hermione- Mi _marido_ me tiene una sorpresa-.

Hermione trato de fingir unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro de Snape. Se sintió ridícula, pero él apretó ligeramente su mano, y ella supuso que era por alivio, no había resultado del todo mal su entrada.

-Ya veo… -Les dijo el encargado, la sonrisa había vuelto- Haaa los primeros días de los recién casados –Suspiró- …!son los mejores! –Hermione agradeció que justo en ese momento se abrieran las puertas del ascensor, el encargado se retiraba- ¡Que pasen linda tarde!-.

Ahora faltaban solo 3 pisos para llegar al primero. Se sorprendió al notar que Snape seguía aferrándole la mano de manera natural, a pesar de encontrarse solos. No pudo hacer más que mirarlo con extrañeza. Él lo noto y se zafó con rapidez.

-No, esta bien –Le dijo como disculpa, volviendo a tomar su mano. Snape la miró escrutadoramente, ante lo que Hermione agregó- …Lo mejor es empezar a pretender desde que salgamos de la habitación –No quería que él se llevara una idea errónea-.

Sin decir más, salieron. Hermione notó como Snape hacía parar un taxi, apenas se sentaron la joven le dejó claro que de ahora en adelante, él pagaría todos los gastos. Snape no quiso decirle nada, pero le dio a entender que ya no abusaría más de sus tarjetas de crédito.

Como del Hotel al Museo Pergamo, era casi una hora de viaje. Hermione saco su libro de alemán. No había tenido tiempo de estudiar, lo cual era terrible. Snape seguía con esa ventaja sobre ella. Él la miro con curiosidad, más no le dijo nada.

-¡Maldito idioma! –Exclamó Hermione, a solo unos minutos de bajarse del taxi-.

-¿Frustrada, porque una materia se le resiste? No me lo creo –Le dijo Snape con fingida sorpresa-.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que se dio la vuelta camino al Museo. Ella aprovecho la ocasión para hacerle una burla silenciosa, imitando todo lo que él le había dicho, para su mala suerte, Snape se había dado la vuelta en el mismo momento.

Hermione tosió incómoda y paso caminando a su lado.

-Se hace tarde, ¿no? –Le pregunto cómo si nada y traspaso la entrada que era de solo vidrio- ¿A dónde es?-.

-Hacía su derecha –Le indicó Snape, con tono mordaz- …En la sección de Arte Antiguo-.

-Por supuesto…-.

Hermione observo todo boquiabierta, si bien todo su interés siempre habían sido el Mundo mágico y las Runas Antiguas. No podía dejar de maravillarse con la cultura _muggle_. Se quedo embobada viendo un cuadro antiquísimo, sin darse cuenta del tiempo.

-Tenemos asuntos importantes, _cariño…_ -El tono meloso y asesino de Snape la saco de su ensimismamiento-.

La joven observó como unas 20 personas se apiñaban alrededor del mismo cuadro y entendió porque Snape la había llamado _cariño_. Se puso a caminar enseguida, no tenía de otra. Snape la arrastraba de la mano. En cinco minutos ya estaban frente a una escultura de ángeles con rostros torturados.

-¿Trajo algo para…?-.

-Si, por supuesto –Le dijo Hermione, sacando una libreta y lápiz. Snape la observaba intensamente- …No esperaba que trajera pergamino y pluma, ¿Verdad? –Le respondió frente a su mirada-.

-¡Rápido…! –La apremió él-.

Hermione vio como Snape miraba insistentemente a uno y otro lado, se puso detrás de ella y la aferró por la cintura. A Hermione le dio un respingo seguido de un escalofrió que termino en una descarga de calor intenso ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Al instante se dio cuenta de que Snape aferraba su varita justo por encima de su abdomen. Él seguía mirando, vigilante y atento por si alguien los atacase o los mirar de forma sospechosa. Hermione entendió que al mismo tiempo trataba de dar la imagen de "pareja".

-¿Terminó? –Le preguntó al oído en un susurro cargado de apremio. Hermione nerviosa hubiese preferido que no le hablara al oido, se puso a dibujar todas las Runas histerica-.

Trazaba rápidamente todos los detalles, eran muchas y esparcidas por los lugares más increíbles de la escultura. Le costaba trabajar. Podía sentir claramente la respiración de Snape en su nuca, su nariz tocaba su sombrero de vez en cuando, sin contar que su torso reposaba sobre su espalda. Jamás en su vida creyó que algo así pudiese suceder. Apenas terminara la misión mataría a Harry.

-¡Listo! –Casi grito al cabo de 2 minutos que se le hicieron eternos-.

Inmediatamente se soltaron, pero sin ser tan notorios. Snape espero a que Hermione guardara sus cosas y enseguida le tomó la mano. Salieron del museo sin mediar palabra. Volvieron a tomar un taxi y se dirigieron al Hotel. Hermione saco la libreta y comenzó a estudiarla con Snape, hombro con hombro.

-Son muy extrañas –Dijo Hermione con voz baja-.

-Es como si las hubieran intervenido –Agregó Snape-.

-Así es –Le dijo ella sin despegar ojo de la libreta- Pero fíjese. Aquí se nota claramente que se trata de una Runa común –Le señaló a Snape-.

-Es cierto, y esta otra es lo mismo –Le señaló él- Pero estas florituras…-.

-Si, nunca las había visto –Se sincero Hermione- Tal vez intervinieron las Runas para crear su propio código –Le dijo a Snape mirándolo-.

Él por primera vez, no le dio una mirada seria, ni severa ni fría. Solo la miro. Hermione se sintió extraña frente a esa nueva mirada y desvió su vista hacía la libreta. Siguieron haciendo conjeturas hasta llegar al Hotel. El viaje se les hizo cortísimo.

Ya estando en la habitación, Hermione y Snape se tomaron toda la mesa. Por un momento olvidaron que ya habían pasado 5 horas sin comer.

-Aquí está lo que me dijo: "Ejercito" "venida" "guerra" "sucia" "Inglaterra" –Le mostró a Snape-.

Snape parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido mientras observaba con detenimiento a Hermione y no a sus anotaciones. La joven se sonrojo.

-¿Qué..qué pasa? ¿Está mal? –Le pregunto dudosa-.

Snape parecía no querer contestarle, pero al parecer no le quedó de otra ya que le dijo:

-Solo le tomó unos minutos, lo que a mi me tomó un día entero –Dijo al fin-.

¿Qué tenía que decir? Hermione se quedó de piedra ¿Snape estaba halagándola? ¿O había resentimiento en su voz?

-Gra..gracias –Le dijo con timidez-.

-¡No se distraiga! –La apremió él, que ya parecía arrepentido por haber abierto la boca-.

Hermione se volvió a enfrascar en la traducción. Si tuviera sus libros sería más fácil, pero lo improvisado que fue el viaje no le dio tiempo de nada. Con suerte y tenía ropa.

-Esto puede serle de utilidad… -Le dijo Snape como si hubiese visto el pensamiento de su cabeza, e hizo aparecer una de las maletas- Son sus libros-.

Hermione abrió la maleta sin creerlo, y efectivamente ahí estaban sus libros. Miró con indignación a Snape.

-¿En qué momento pensaba decirme que ya había estado en mi casa, y sacado mis libros?-.

-Oh, no solo sus libros –Agregó Snape, como si nada- También su ropa –Hizo aparecer otra maleta- …Debería de estarme agradecida-.

Y tenía la desfachatez de decir eso. Hermione no quiso comenzar otra pelea, tenía sus libros y su ropa. En parte si tendría que estar agradecida. Pero saber que Snape había estado entre sus cosas, le molestaba de sobremanera. Ni a Ron le permitía intrusearle nada.

Tomo de mala gana uno de sus libros y se volvió a la libreta. Ahora era más fácil, todo fluía. Ni siquiera le molestaba la presencia de Snape tras su espalda, leyendo el libro tan ávidamente como ella.

-¡Aquí esta! ¿Lo ve? –Le preguntó-.

-Es una fecha –Le dijo Snape con voz expresiva-.

-…Y una hora –Agregó Hermione-.

-Es hoy… -Dijeron juntos-.

Se miraron unos instantes y retomaron la traducción. No tenían la necesidad de hablarse. Se entendían a la perfección. Algo acontecería ese mismo día, era crucial que tradujeran las tres últimas Runas que quedaban.

-Está en Francés –Dijo Hermione al cabo de unos segundos-.

-Por eso no lo entendía… -.

Hermione observó lo que había alcanzado a traducir: MAGAUX. Ella sabía lo que significaba, y como Snape no sabía francés, no lo sabía… Lo miró unos momentos, ¿Cómo se lo decía?-.

-¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa-.

Los dos, vestidos elegantemente, y de negro –Snape no conocía otro color- ya estaban sentados en una de las mesas más elegantes del Restaurant MAGAUX. No había sido fácil, tuvieron que confundir y borrar la memoria a unas cuántas personas para poder tener lugar en aquel lujoso lugar. Hermione supuso que exprimirían sus tarjetas de crédito de nuevo. Esta vez sería bajo su consentimiento.

-Ahí están –Le dijo en un susurro a Snape, mientras miraba la carta. Draco y Dearborn estaban a solo 2 mesas de ellos, se podían ver perfectamente. Su estómago la obligo a volver la vista a la carta- ¡Estoy hambrienta! –Dijo paseando su dedo por los exquisitos platos- …Ya he comido comida francesa. Puedo recomendarle el…-.

Hermione levanto la vista de la carta y se encontró con la mirada enfurecida de Snape.

-Que no se le olvide para que vinimos –Le dijo apretando los dientes-.

El garzón los miraba divertido, Hermione supuso que tenía la errónea idea de que se decían cosas lindas en ingles.

-Tradujimos por 5 horas esas Runas –Le respondió ella indignada- Y no hemos probado bocado desde la mañana. Esos dos no piensan ir a ningún lado. Si usted no quiere ordenar nada, pues hágalo. Yo no pienso pasar hambre –Dejo de mirarlo para ordenar, le dedico una sonrisa al Garzón-.

Snape la miró sorprendido, mientras Hermione hablaba en un francés perfecto. Se detuvo un momento para mirarlo con enojo. Volvió a hablarle al garzón.

-¿Qué le dijo? –Quiso saber Snape-.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente, recordó que Snape no sabía francés. Ahora ella tenía una ventaja sobre él.

-Que le envenenaran la comida –Le dijo tranquilamente, y casi pudo asegurar que vio una sonrisa en la cara de él- …Que le trajeran un plato, por supuesto –Hermione también le había dicho otra cosa al garzón, pero no creyó que fuera importante decirle a Snape-.

Esperaron en silencio la cena, mientras tanto no les quitaban ojo a Malfoy y Dearborn, que prácticamente no se miraban, sus labios tampoco se movían. Solo se traspasaban cada tanto una libreta.

Hermione y Snape se miraron. Los dos sabían que se estaban comunicando por Runas, no hacía falta decirlo. Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron los suculentos platos.

Comieron sin perderlos de vista. Hermione estaba famélica, y Snape por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, estaba igual. La joven agradeció el plato que había pedido para él. Era el más calórico, se notaba que lo necesitaba. Si bien no podía negar que la ropa elegante le quedaba mucho mejor que la de diario, su aspecto no seguía siendo uno de los mejores.

Su piel siempre había sido pálida, pero ahora era ridículo. Estaba casi transparente. Hermione se vio tentada de preguntar si su aspecto era por la mordida de la serpiente _nagini_ y se dio cuenta que aún no sabía como Snape había salido airoso de aquello. Pero entendió que aquel no era el momento.

Hermione y Snape seguían sin mediar palabra, se miraban y asentían de vez en cuando. Solo seguían cada uno de los movimientos de esos dos.

Los platos ya estaban vacíos cuando en medio de las mesas el mismo garzón que había atendido a Hermione, les hablaba por micrófono. Las luces de la estancia bajaron, dándole un toque romántico.

Hermione entendió todo lo que decía el joven, mientras que Snape no se dignaba siquiera a mirarlo. Después de que hubo terminado de hablar, la música lenta comenzó y un centenar de jóvenes parejas se acercó a la pista de baile. Hermione le abrió mucho los ojos a Snape. Este parecía ajeno a lo que acontecía en la pista, y más a la mirada de Hermione.

El garzón se les acercó nuevamente y habló en francés rápido. Hermione le decía que no, y él insistía. Snape comenzó a irritarse.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto fulminando con su mirada al joven-.

Él entendió mal su gesto y trataba de explicarle que no estaba cortejando a su pareja. Snape se mostró más molesto aun.

-Se trata del baile –Le explicó Hermione nerviosa-.

-¿Y…? –La instó Snape a continuar-.

-Es el baile de las parejas primerizas… De los recién casados –Continuó avergonzada-.

-¿Y…? –Snape ya comenzaba a molestarse, no entendía porqué tanto alboroto-.

-Yo le dije que éramos recién casados –Le confesó Hermione, que se había achicado en su asiento- …Tenemos que bailar-.

Snape trató de esconder lo más posible su indignación, miró nuevamente al joven que los miraba con una sonrisita.

-De ninguna manera –Se negó él-.

Pero Hermione no lo había escuchado, observó el lado vacío que había frente a la mesa de Draco y Dearborn, un lado excelente para bailar. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

-¡Ven, Vamos! Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista-.

Snape no tuvo tiempo de negarse, Hermione ya le había tomado las manos para que la tomara por la cintura, mientras que ella pasaba las suyas por su cuello. No era que se sintiera feliz de hacerlo, pero era parte de su idea. No pudo evitar notar que sus manos nuevamente estaban calidas.

-¿Qué pretende? –Le preguntó Snape al oído, con tono incómodo-.

-Vamos a acercarnos… -Le dijo ella mientras se desplazaban de manera grácil frente a Malfoy- Tengo una idea-.

Snape no dijo nada, pero siguió todos sus pasos, eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo. Hermione le dijo que escondiera su cabeza en su cuello, que ella haría lo mismo para que no les vieran los rostros. Para su sorpresa, Snape lo hizo. Ella podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de él, la estaba apretando más de la cuenta. Seguramente estaba tan nervioso como ella lo estuvo en el Museo. Supuso que si se sentía mas relajada ahora, era porque esa idea había sido suya y no el de él. Al igual que había ocurrido en el Museo.

Después de la primera canción, los brazos y la cabeza de Snape se habían relajado del todo, y solo reposaba sobre ella, sin esa sensación de incomodidad, si no, todo lo opuesto. Por un momento, Hermione se olvido que estaba vigilando a Draco y a Dearborn. Solo se movía al ritmo de la música lenta, con la cabeza escondida sobre el cuello de Snape, sin evitar pensar en lo cálido que era aquel cuello, que era completamente contrario a lo que ella creía.

El Garzón dio término a la música, llevándola a la realidad. Se escucharon unos cuántos aplausos y la gente se levanto de sus asientos.

Se separaron incómodos, tanto ella como él evitaron mirarse. En esos mismos segundos, perdieron de vista a Malfoy y a Dearborn.

-Se han ido… -Le dijo Snape-.

Ya estaban incorporándose para seguirles, y Hermione alcanzó a tomar una de las hojas que estaba encima de la mesa de ellos. Estaba en blanco.

Se miraron y decidieron irse, pero el Garzón los detuvo. Snape lo miraba de una manera asesina y el joven seguía sin enterarse de nada. Volvió a hablar en su francés.

-¿Y ahora que quiere? ¿Qué bailemos tap? –Le preguntó enfurecido a Hermione, como si ella tuviera la culpa-.

Snape no tuvo necesidad que ella le respondiera. Observó a las demás parejas como se besaban, y se dio cuenta de lo que quería el Garzón. Miró a Hermione con sus ojos negros, y sus mejillas ligeramente encendidas. Hermione hubiese preferido que no se diera cuenta, estaba avergonzadísima. Le tomó la mano a Snape para que salieran rápidamente de ahí, pero él entendió mal el mensaje.

Hermione aguanto la respiración sin saber que hacer, Snape se acercaba peligrosamente, y ella pegada al piso, estática. Seguramente la besaría para salir pronto de ahí y seguirles la pista a Draco y a Dearborn. Si, seguramente la besaría. Cerró los ojos.

* * *

**Notas Fairy:** _¿Qué como puedo dejarlo ahí? ¿Qué cómo es posible? ¿Me he vuelto loca? Nooooooooooo nada de eso, es solo para dejarlos enganchados jajaja. Y ni si quiera tienen derecho a quejarse! Les he dejado un capitulo larguísimo… En fin, me ha encantado escribir este capitulo. Lo disfrute línea a línea, espero que ustedes también. Y ahora a contestar comentarios. __**NO SE OLVIDEN DE ESCRIBIR UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS!**_

**Pabaji: **jajaj a mi tb me encanto que lo golpeara, se lo merecia, verdad? sisisisisi

**Sevillana: **a mi tp me va bien en los aviones XD por eso puse esa parte, aunq sospecho que a Snape no le gustan mucho los viajes por el aire.

**Jcm-123: **Muchas gracias ;) a mi tb me encanta que a ti te encante, y te agradezco de nuevo por lo de fresco y original =) espero hayas disfrutado esta tercera entrega… y muchas gracias por lo de autores favoritos , un besooote!

**BedroomAcoustics: **Así es, nuestro pobre Snape es un antipatico, y lo veremos peor durante la historia, pero todo justificadamente… promesa ;) jajaj no podía hacerlos dormir juntos, lo siento. Pero pronto habra un acercamiento jojojojo

**Araceli: **siempre lo digo, si yo rio, ustedes –lectores- tb lo haran, y me reii tanto escribiendo el capitulo anterior jaja

**Yoss: **asi es, girl power! Hermione tenia que hacerse respetar

**Gatomonstruo: **he sido sumadamente rapida =) no te hice sufrir mucho, verdad?

**Cryzstal: **a mi tb me encantan! Los amo, da mucho para describir la relacion de estos dos

**Kazy Snape: **jajajaj, me perdonas? Subi un dia después… pero de seguro que me lo dejas pasar con este capitulo ;)

**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune: **Si, se paso totalmente, pero no olvidemos que Sev fue un mortifago.. y que quieren ellos? Poder y lujos… asiq Snape no es la excepcion… algunas cosas no cambian.

**Evangeline Snape: **Muchas gracias linda ;) con que me dejes tu apreciación basta, y me siento halagada con que esta sea tu primera historia comentada, disfrutala =)

_Cariños!_

_**S **__p __**e **__C __t __r __A __**l **__F __**a **__i __**R **y_


	4. Paseo a la luz de la luna

**Notas Spectral's**: _Queridos míos, estoy tan contenta con sus reviews!... y pensar que había comenzado con solo 6 comentarios. Estoy muy feliz, y quiero agradecerles a ustedes por seguir este disparate y por aguantar que los deje con la duda, intrigados y sacándose el pelo. No les doy más la lata, ahora lean esta cuarta entrega... van a quedar con gusto a poco, pero solo es la primera parte._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo IV: Paseo a la luz de la luna, parte 1**

**

* * *

**

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada cuando llegó al Hotel agotada.

Con mucho esfuerzo dejó a Snape sobre su cama, inspiró hondo y miró con preocupación al botones, que le había ayudado a subir a Snape a la habitación. Le dio las gracias y dejo unos cuántos billetes alemanes en su mano para que se fuera, pero el botones se encontraba inmóvil, observando los cambios de la habitación. Hermione se dio cuenta y no le quedó más remedio que aplicarle un _obliviate._

Ya estando a solas con su "marido", recordó con bochorno los sucesos de hace unas horas. Ingenuamente había creído que Snape iba a besarla, y agradeció que no hubiese sucedido, ya que nada la habría preparado para ello, además de no poder perdonárselo. Y ni hablar de Ron, él menos que nadie, se lo dejaría pasar. Dudaba incluso, que el pelirrojo quisiera besarla de nuevo, sabiendo que los mismos labios de Snape habían estado en los suyos.

Se dijo que no volvería a quedarse pasmada en una situación así, que no se dejaría llevar por los ambientes románticos ni por el ritmo de la música. Se aseguró que había sido un lapsus y nada más.

Pero volviendo al incidente ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Snape? Los hechos eran claros, por un momento parecía dispuesto a besarla, pero al siguiente le había caído encima. De no ser por el garzón habría sido aplastada por él.

Tuvo que explicarle a medio mundo que su desfallecimiento había sido a causa de la bebida, aunque Snape apenas y había tocado su copa.

Y ahora estaba sobre su cama, -que era la más próxima a la puerta- con una expresión de dormido. Pero era imposible que se hubiese quedado dormido en plena misión, pensaba Hermione. Draco o Dearborn le habían lanzado un hechizo, de eso estaba segura.

Observó el rostro de Snape, se veía muy tranquilo, aunque el efecto del hechizo ya tenía que haber acabado, pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera profundamente dormido.

Hermione se acercó para tomarle el pulso en la muñeca. No alcanzó a tocarlo cuando se levanto de un salto aferrándola por el cuello y desenvainando la varita.

-Qui..quiere... d..dej..ar de ata..ca...arme... –Le dijo ella con dificultad-.

Respiraba entrecortadamente por el fuerte agarre, sentía la falta del aire en sus pulmones y el entumecimiento de su cuello. Cuando ya creía perder el conocimiento, Snape la soltó y la dejo caer al suelo. Tosió y sintió como su indignación se hacía visible en sus ojos.

-¿Cúal es su problema? Solo estaba ayudándolo-.

-No necesito su ayuda -Le respondió él con voz débil-.

-No estoy tan segura... -Le dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello, le dio una mirada penetrante- Fueron ellos... -Le afirmó sin asomo de dudas-.

Snape no respondió enseguida, tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Se la quedó mirando unos instantes, con sus ojos negros fijos en los de ella, y Hermione desvió la vista por si intentaba utilizar _legeremancia_.

No tenía nada que ocultar, era simple conservación.

-¿...Fueron ellos? -Preguntó Snape con voz de no entender y Hermione lo miró con recelo-.

-Draco y Dearborn... -Le dijo ella volviendo la mirada, pero sin dejar de parpadear- Me refiero a que fueron ellos quienes le lanzaron el hechizo, por eso se desmayo-.

Snape le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos con expresión impertérrita.

-Así es -Le respondió secamente-.

Hermione le estudio el rostro, algo no encajaba, pero Snape seguía neutro, no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Les siguió la pista? -Quiso saber-.

-No, nada de eso. Lo traje aquí de inmediato. Ellos ya habían desaparecido-.

-¡Maldición! -Exclamó y Hermione dio un pequeño salto desde el suelo, asustada- Debería haberme dejado, ¡tendría que haberles seguido la pista! -Iba a interrumpirlo, su sentido de la justicia jamás le permitiría hacer algo así- ¡...No Granger, escúcheme bien! -Hermione se achico en el suelo, Snape estaba temible- La misión que se nos encomendó es de suma importancia. De nosotros depende que no estalle una nueva guerra -Se le quedó mirando, como si sopera sus palabras- ¡Y ahora no tenemos nada!-.

Snape salió a través del cortinaje negro, estaba molestísimo y Hermione se debatía entre el miedo y el enojo. Debería de estarle agradecido, pero no, todo lo contrario. Se suponía que eran compañeros en aquella misión, para apoyarse y protegerse mutuamente. Y no como si ella fuera un repuesto por si él fallaba.

Se levanto del suelo y con paso decidido fue al encuentro de Snape, se lo diría. Ella jamás lo dejaría atrás, por mucha antipatía que le tuviera. Pero no lo hizo, la visión del hombre la hizo arrepentirse en el acto.

Estaba abatido, sentado sobre su cama y aferrando con fuerza su cuello, justo donde Nagini lo había mordido. Seguramente le dolía, una herida así no debía de sanar nunca.

Otra vez sintió deseos de preguntarle cómo había salido airoso de la muerte. Pero Snape la había mirado, le había clavado unos ojos moribundos, dolientes.

Hermione fue rápidamente en busca de su bolsito, dentro ya no habían las cosas para buscar Horrocruxes, en su lugar estaba lleno de pociones, ungüentos y elementos útiles para la sanación. Era lo primordial en un auror, al menos en ella.

Se le acerco y le tendió una botellita verde oscuro. Snape cambio su mirada por una de profundo irritamiento.

-Es para aliviar el dolor -Le dijo-.

Snape no recibió la botellita. Se levantó de la cama con la misma mirada colérica y aferrándose el cuello se dirigió a la mesa.

-No trate de compadecerme -Le dijo en tono severo- Desvíe su atención a lo que la concierne. Como la misión, por ejemplo-.

Hermione lo creía increíble ¿Dónde había quedado ese trabajo en equipo de hace unas horas? ¿Ese entendimiento mudo y los logros alcanzados? En el olvido, ahí estaban. Y todo por que había decidido llevarlo a la habitación en vez de dejarlo tirado, a merced de Dearborn o Draco.

-Si lo consuela un poco, tengo esto -Le dijo aventando un papel en su mano, con una sonrisa de suficiencia-.

Snape la miró escéptico, sonrió burlón.

-Si ese papel en blanco, no esconde alguna Runa o el próximo paso del señor Malfoy, ni siquiera se moleste-.

Hermione apretó fuertemente los labios, ¿porqué tenía que estar siempre a la defensiva? irritada fue a la mesa y plantó con furia la botellita y el papel frente a él, le dio una mirada indignada e invocó un lápiz grafito. Él no dijo nada, pero su expresión escéptica seguía intacta, mientras Hermione pasaba rápidamente el lápiz sobre la hoja, como si pintara.

En la hoja en blanco fueron apareciendo débiles trazos, a través del grafito. Poco a poco la sonrisa de Snape fue desapareciendo, y su expresión escéptica paso a ser de infinita sorpresa.

-Eran dos hojas, -Comenzó a explicarle velozmente- aunque no escribieron directamente sobre la hoja que tenemos aquí; las Runas aparecen de igual forma ¿Ve?-.

Snape le arrebató la hoja y puso su varita sobre ella, con un _lumos_fue capaz de ver las Runas. Hermione creyó que le diría "Esto lo cambia todo, ahora podremos seguir con la misión". Pero eso era soñar demasiado.

-Esta clase de cosas no se guardan para mas tarde, señorita Granger -La reprochó él, con tono molesto-.

-Para que vea que no solo me ocupo de lo que no me concierne -Le respondió en el mismo tono-.

Hermione le quito la hoja de las manos, y le dio la espalda. Estaba cansada, pero Snape tenía razón, había que descubrir el próximo paso de Malfoy. Con su varita escribió en el aire las Runas del papel y se concentró en encontrar algún significado, Snape se puso a su lado sin decir palabra.

-Es peor que la otra vez, esto va a tomar tiempo -Le dijo, sin despegar la vista de las Runas-.

Snape no le contestó, de hecho pareció no haberla escuchado. Se separó de Hermione y fue en busca de sus libros de Runas antiguas.

-Son las 5 de la mañana, le doy hasta las 9 para que lo descifre -Le dijo en tono autoritario-.

-¿Perdón? -Exclamó Hermione indignada- No soy ninguna empleada, y no pienso hacerlo sola-.

Hermione vio como la confusión pasó por los ojos de Snape, pero fueron solo unos segundos escasos, ya que al instante se recobró.

-Por supuesto que no trabajara sola, yo trabajare con usted -Se corrigió aunque sin sonar como una disculpa-.

Hermione se sentía confundida ¿Qué le pasaba? Acaba de darle una orden –bastante clara- y después se retracta. Definitivamente la herida tenía que ver. Un momento… ¡La herida! Eso era, ¿Y si se había desmayado a causa de la herida y no por un hechizo de Draco o de Dearborn? No, claro que no, si hubiese sido eso, él se lo habría dicho.

Hermione lo observó un instante, y no pudo evitar tener un acceso de lástima. Su ex profesor se veía sumamente abatido, ella sabía que debía de tener un aspecto cansado, pero en contraste a Snape, ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Se dispusieron a trabajar, pero de pie, caminando y rodeando las Runas que flotaban en el aire. Esta vez el lenguaje mudo no era suficiente, estaban agotados y exhaustos. Snape estaba prácticamente dormido, aunque hacía grandes esfuerzos para disimular un estado despierto. Sus cerebros no eran los mismos.

-Lo mejor es seguir mañana -Se aventuró a sugerir Hermione, más por él que por ella-.

-¡No! debemos descifrarlo, para eso estamos aquí-.

Snape fue tajante y Hermione no se atrevió a debatirle, pero ya no sabía que más hacer. Habían acudido a casi todos sus libros, solo les quedaba el último.

Comenzaron a hojearlo juntos, ya eran las 10 de la mañana.

-Aquí está -Dijo Hermione notando la emoción en su voz y marcando con su dedo una línea del libro- ...Por eso no lo entendíamos. Estábamos siguiendo el patrón de las otras Runas-.

Snape leyó la línea y le quitó el libro a Hermione, se restregó los ojos y fijo su vista en las Runas, después de unos momentos le tendió el libro.

-¿Qué significa? -Quiso saber él-.

Se dio cuenta de que no había logrado ver el nuevo patrón. Para ella había sido muy fácil, aunque no había logrado entenderlo.

-Está en alemán -Le dijo ella y escribió la escasa línea sobre la misma hoja- No sé lo que significa-.

Snape leyó con atención antes de hablar.

-Van a encontrarse en el Muro de Berlín, a las 23:00 horas -Le dijo, y con un solo movimiento hizo desaparecer las Runas y los libros-.

Sin decir una palabra más y con aspecto lastimero fue a sentarse sobre su cama, ya eran las 12 de día. Hermione se quedó estática ¿No pensaba decirle nada?, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Snape habló.

-Aproveche de dormir, porqué desde hoy haremos guardia en el Muro, hasta que Draco y Dearborn aparezcan -Le dijo sacándose los zapatos. Cuando ya comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa se dirigió nuevamente a ella- ¿Estoy hablando en alemán? ¡Váyase a dormir!-.

Hermione dio un respingo, era conciente de que tenía que irse, pero esperaba que le dijera algo más, que agregara algo, una fecha al menos ¿Cuando sería aquel encuentro? por ejemplo. Pero entendió que no había fecha.

Un tanto avergonzada se fue hacía su habitación sin despedirse.

Al ver su cama, el cansancio y el agotamiento se volvieron insoportables, también sentía hambre, pero recordando lo que había dicho Snape, lo mejor sería aprovechar de dormir.

Supuso que eran las 9 de la noche cuando despertó. Había descansado bastante, pero no era lo mismo que despertar por la mañana. Se sorprendió al no escuchar a Snape al otro lado, quizás se había ido sin ella.

Se levanto de puntillas y sacó la cabeza a través del cortinaje. Snape seguía durmiendo. Aprovechó la instancia para darse una ducha.

Tomó sus cosas para el baño y se dispuso a cruzar la frontera enemiga, antes de salir del cortinaje recordó lo que había sucedido la primera noche, volvió por su varita y se dirigió con rapidez al baño, antes de entrar se volvió a mirar a Snape. Nada, seguía dormido.

Hermione podría haber pasado al lavabo sin ningún problema, pero se detuvo. No quería tentar su suerte, pero le preocupaba que su ex profesor, en vez de estar durmiendo, estuviera haciéndole compañía a los muertos. Justo cuando iba a hablarle, Snape se removió en la cama, pero sin despertar.

Decidió que ya había sido suficiente, entró al baño y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa. De una manera veloz, ya estaba dentro de la ducha y disfrutando del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. No quiso demorarse más de la cuenta, más que mal, a las 22:00 ya deberían de estar en camino al Muro.

Rogó para que Snape siguiera durmiendo al momento de salir del baño. Llevaba su toalla fuertemente aferrada a su cuerpo, mas una toalla para el pelo. Aún así, parte de su busto, espalda y piernas quedaban a la vista. Respiro hondo y giró la manilla. Todo seguía oscuro, no había indicios de que Snape hubiese despertado.

Hermione suspiro con alivio y prácticamente corrió hacía su lado de la habitación. Pero cuando ya comenzaba a sentirse segura, la voz de Snape la paró en seco.

-¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó con voz somnolienta-.

Hermione no quiso volverse, había escuchado un pequeño crujido de la cama, seguramente se había sentado y estaba vuelto hacia ella, mirándola.

Fue más conciente de su desnudez y de las gotitas de agua sobre su piel, la sangre comenzó a amontonársele en las mejillas.

-Alrededor de las 21:00 hrs -Le dijo al vuelo, mientras se metía detrás del cortinaje-.

Agradeció su resguardo, Snape estaba hecho una furia. Le había gritado que cómo era posible que no lo hubiese despertado, que estaban muy atrasados y que no había tiempo como para que ella se diera sesiones de belleza.

-¡No creo que pensara lo mismo cuando dormía tan plácidamente! -Le grito indignada, mientras se vestía con lo primero que pillaba- ¡Y no soy ningún despertador personal! -Agregó-.

Snape no respondió, pero Hermione escuchaba toda la algarabía que estaba formando en su lado de la habitación. Cuando ya estuvo vestida y con el pelo aún goteándole, salió para encontrarse con él.

-¿No piensa bañarse? –Le preguntó-.

No pudo contenerse, tuvo que preguntárselo cuando lo vio vestido y listo para partir. Dudaba siquiera si se había lavado la cara.

Snape enarco tanto una ceja que casi se le sale, le dio una de sus miradas asesinas.

-Mi aseo personal no es de su incumbencia... -Respondió secamente- Lamento no estar tan arreglado como usted, no tuve tanto tiempo -Le dijo con rencor-.

-No era mi intención ser grosera -Trató de disculparse, aunque no estaba muy segura de si debía hacerlo, él también lo había sido-.

-Vámonos -Le dijo, como si no hubiese escuchado su disculpa y tendiéndole su brazo-.

-¿Qué hace? -Le pregunto ella confundida- ...No podemos aparecernos, usted lo dijo-.

-Y usted me dijo que eran alrededor de las 21:00 ¿Verdad? -Le dijo Snape con ese tono suave- Son cerca de las 23:00 Nos arriesgaremos... -Hermione no se decidía y Snape levantó un poco más su suave voz- Agárrese a mi brazo, Granger-.

Hermione apretó los labios ¿Cuál era el afán de darle ordenes? que ella supiera, estaban trabajando juntos, y no ella para él. De mala gana tomó su brazo, parándose muy cerca y frente a Snape, se taladraron con la mirada. De un tirón se aparecieron frente a un muro horrible, pintarrajeado con signos obscenos y frases revolucionarias, la Luna que se encontraba en cuarto creciente iluminaba a medias el feo lugar.

Se separaron.

Hermione se aferró el cuerpo, había salido con una chaqueta, pero no era suficiente para aplacar aquel frío, pequeñas humaredas salían de su nariz y su boca. Snape no se veía tan entumecido como ella, llevaba su calentita capa negra.

Él se dio vuelta a mirarla, Hermione creyó que le tendería su capa, pero solo era para _desilucionarla_.

-Haremos esto cada vez que lleguemos ¿Entendido?-.

Solo pudo asentir, sentía tanto frió que no quería ni despegar los labios.

Comenzaron a caminar y a Hermione le costaba seguir el paso de Snape, tiritaba demasiado. Ya llevaban más de una hora caminando cuando tuvo que detenerse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que hacer guardia? -Preguntó con un hilo de voz-.

-El que sea necesario-.

Hermione ya no filtraba, el frió la hizo perder el sentido común, y el respeto que le tenía a Snape se fue al caño.

-¿Y cuánto sería eso? No pienso congelarme aquí toda la noche –Le dijo con los miembros amoratados por el frío-.

-Debió de pensar en eso antes de salir ¿no? -Le dijo él, dando una mirada despectiva a sus ropas-.

-Usted podría haberme advertido del frío. ¿No se supone que lleva tiempo aquí en Alemania? -No le contesto, y frente al silencio Hermione siguió hablando- ...Además usted ha escuchado como me castañean los dientes, y aún así me castiga con su indiferencia -Se calló, tenía ganas de recriminarle su falta de decoro, pero decidió que lo mejor, era ser directa- ¡Déme su capa!-.

Snape le abrió mucho los ojos mientras ella le amenazaba con quitársela, el frío le estaba bloqueando los buenos modales.

-Ya me escucho, entréguemela -Le volvió a decir con castañeo de dientes-.

Snape parpadeo un par de veces con consternación, no la hizo esperar. Se quitó la capa y se la paso. Hermione lo miró con furia contenida mientras sostenía la capa muy cerca de su cuerpo. El calor se colaba a través de sus ropas, era sumamente gratificante.

Snape no le quitaba la vista de encima, y Hermione dudo antes de ceñirse la prenda, miró las vestimentas de él. Debajo de la capa, solo llevaba los pantalones y la camisa negra, estaba en peores condiciones que ella. Hermione se dijo que si bien él había sido un mal educado, ella no tenía porque caer en el mismo error. Desplegó la capa frente a ella y con un movimiento de su varita la duplico. Le entregó la duplica a él y ella se quedó con la verdadera, que seguía con el cálido calor humano. Snape recibió la capa con expresión neutra, no se lo agradeció, pero si asintió levemente. Para Hermione fue suficiente.

-Ahora podemos continuar -Le dijo más tranquila, caminando frente a él-.

Hicieron guardia hasta muy entrada la mañana, ni Draco ni Caradoc se habían aparecido esa noche. Agotada y con más sueño que antes llegaron al hotel mediante la aparición. Antes de subir, Hermione le pidió a servicio a la habitación que subieran una abundante comida. Estaba hambrienta y podía adivinar que Snape también.

Cuando subieron a la habitación la mesa ya estaba servida. Hermione agradeció estar en un Hotel tan caro, solo por la rapidez. Se sentó a la mesa, pero no comió de inmediato. Snape estaba en medio de la habitación como si se debatiera entre sentarse a comer o acostarse.

-Pedí comida para dos -Le dijo ella corriendo una silla para que se sentara, pero él no lo hizo-.

-Esta será la última vez que nos apareceremos, señorita Granger, le sugiero que este lista a las 19:00 hrs, es un viaje largo y no podemos darnos el lujo de demorarnos-.

Se despidió de ella con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su cama. Hermione no se enfado, pero si sintió otra vez ese acceso de lástima. No entendía el porqué de la gran muralla de Snape, ese afán por apartarla y no tratarla como a una "compañera", y si no quería tratarla como tal, al menos que compartiera una comida.

Miró toda la mesa y, pensó que lo mejor sería llevarse unas cuantas cosas para su habitación y dejarle la estancia para él solo. Cuando sacó unos platos se fijó en que su botellita verde oscuro seguía en la mesa, pero vacía. Sonrió para sus adentros.

A la tarde siguiente, Hermione se despertó más temprano, pero con más sueño, miró el pequeño reloj que se había creado a través de la magia, y vio con alivio que eran las 18:00 hrs, tenía tiempo de sobra para comer y vestirse, pero antes se aseguraría de que Snape estuviese despierto.

Sacó levemente su cabeza hacía la habitación de Snape, como siempre lo hacia, y se mostró complacida al ver algunos platos acabados encima de la mesa. Snape no estaba.

Tomo su toalla y se fue directamente al baño. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacer girar la manilla, ésta se abrió de pronto y dejo a la vista a un Snape semi-desnudo, con el pelo negro goteante y con una simple toalla cubriéndole la pelvis hacia abajo.

Se quedo sin respiración, el querer enterrarse viva en ese momento, era poco.

Que él la viera a ella en esas condiciones no era tan terrible, pero que ella lo viera a él, era muy distinto. Hermione se sentía hervir. No pudo contener sus ojos. Frente a la sorpresa lo miró de arriba a abajo, no había sido su intención, pero lo había hecho. Snape notó la mirada, aunque ella no pudo dilucidar si estaba enojado o avergonzado.

-¿Quiere dejarme pasar? -Le dijo en tono grave-.

Hermione se hizo a un lado de un salto y lo dejó pasar. No quiso volverse a mirarlo, pero no podía contenerse y el se dio cuenta de todo.

Se metió como un bólido al baño. Se dejó caer sobre la puerta cuando la cerro, y se maldijo por su indecorosa conducta. Recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha.

Mientras dejaba caer el agua por su cuerpo, pensó en el bien formado cuerpo de Snape, era flaquísimo, no cabía duda, además de no ser musculoso, pero si tenía que admitir, que estaba bien tonificado.

-Pero que pálido... -Susurró para si misma-.

Tuvo mucho cuidado de apretarse bien la toalla al cuerpo antes de salir. No quería ningún "incidente", y rogó para que Snape ya se hubiese vestido.

-¡Voy..voy a salir! -Se anunció antes de abrir la puerta, para su alivio estaba sola-.

Corrió a vestirse para estar lista cuando él apareciese, pero no alcanzó a llegar a su cortinaje cuando Snape irrumpió en la habitación, pulcramente vestido y con un dejo de impaciencia en el rostro, evito mirarla lo que más pudo.

-El taxi nos espera abajo, dese prisa -Dijo esto y cerró la puerta tras él-.

Hermione se quedo pasmada unos 2 segundos y al instante se fue echa un rayo a vestirse. Esta vez no olvido llevarse la capa.

Snape la esperaba junto al taxi con la puerta abierta. Por increíble que le pareciera, esperó a que ella entrara para cerrarle la puerta y, luego se dio la vuelta para entrar él. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que el encargado del Hotel los observaba, aquel era el motivo de tanta educación, o si no, Snape jamás habría tenido ese trato con ella.

Durante el viaje -que fue bastante largo- Hermione trato de tocar el tema de la "botellita", pero no le fue posible. Snape le daba instrucciones acerca de la vigilancia y sobre que cosas debería hacer frente a un ataque directo.

-Sin ser grosera... -Le dijo de manera cortes- Pero creo haber pasado todas las asignaturas y exámenes de la carrera de Auror-.

-Estamos hablando de la práctica, señorita Granger, no de los libros ni de las Runas -Respondió él-.

-Le recuerdo que salí airosa de la búsqueda de Horrocruxes, señor -Le rebatió Hermione acercándosele y hablándole en voz baja para que no la escuchara el conductor-.

Snape no alcanzó a responderle, tenía los labios muy apretados cuando el conductor anunció que habían llegado a su destino. Se bajaron del taxi y Hermione de mala gana le tomó la mano, estaba extrañamente fría.

-Lo único que le digo es que pase lo que me pase, usted siga adelante con la misión -Le dijo mientras se alejaban del taxi para desilusionarse- Es de extrema importancia-.

Hermione no contestó ni asintió, él sabía que pensaba acerca de ello, ya le había dejado en claro su postura. Ella no le abandonaría, estaban juntos en aquella misión sin importar el poco aprecio que se profesasen.

Ya alejados por completo de los transeúntes, Hermione y Snape se soltaron y ella no pudo evitar lamentarlo. La mano de Snape ya había tomado calor en la suya y, con las manos juntas el calor era mayor.

Lo miró un instante, era extraño que a pesar de estar desilusionados pudieran verse tal cual eran. La luz de la luna tenía un extraño efecto sobre su pálido color de piel, un efecto bastante agradable. Se pregunto si lo mejor sería hablarle para amenizar un poco la caminata, pero ¿de qué? Volvió a mirarlo, estaba sumamente concentrado observando hasta los rincones mas escondidos. No, lo mejor era no molestarlo.

Así pasaron las noches, en silencio, uno al lado del otro, y rozándose las capas de vez en cuando, pero sin noticias ni de Draco ni de Dearborn. La única compañía que tenían era la sonriente cara lunar que los guiaba cada noche con un poco más de luz. Hermione se detenía a mirarla a ratos, y se extrañaba pensando en que romántico era aquello, en salir a caminar a esas horas oscuras, con frío, pero acompañada.

Sintió lástima de sí misma, siempre había querido pasar momentos así con Ron, pero su enfrascamiento en la traducción de Runas Antiguas nunca le dejaba tiempo y, cuando lo tenía, Ron siempre alegaba estar cansado. Miró de soslayo a Snape, parecía increíble que estuviera compartiendo aquellos momentos con él.

Después de la primera semana de guardia, ella y Snape se sorprendían, a veces, con las manos aun tomadas, mucho después de salir del taxi y de encontrarse fuera de ojos indiscretos.

Cada día se quedaban más tiempo enlazados. En parte por el frío, en parte por la costumbre, pero siempre se separaban incómodos y Hermione siempre echaba en falta su mano, el calor y la compañía. La compañía de otro ser humano, la compañía que suplía la ausencia de Ron.

Cada vez que tenía pensamientos así, se reprochaba, no era su culpa que no estuviera con ella en esos momentos románticos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Snape la había acompañado en todos ellos. Momentos que tanto quería compartir con el pelirrojo.

A pesar de aquellos lapsus en que se volvía una mujer completamente normal, con necesidades amorosas simples, no dejaba de molestarle el hecho de la poca comunicación que tenía con su ex profesor de Pociones. Si no se hablaban durante las noches, tampoco lo hacían por las mañanas, aunque no porque Hermione no lo intentara, ya que forzaba lo más posible las conversaciones.

Y cuando Hermione creía que Snape iba a abrir la boca -no para insultarla- era únicamente para compartir sus hipótesis acerca de las Runas o la misión, que no era lo que ella esperaba.

Ya estaba al borde del colapso. En cualquier momento estallaría en una de sus ya conocidas, exclamaciones de furia contenida.

Supuso que la indiferencia de él se debía a aquellos enlaces forzados que debían asumir cada noche, ella no tenía la culpa, más que mal había sido idea de él. Hermione creía que el tener que compartir tanto entre ellos, haría nacer un dialogo "normal" entre ellos, aunque fuera pequeñito, pero se equivocaba. Snape se alejaba más y más de ella, para esconderse detrás de su impenetrable muralla.

Pero todo cambio la última mañana de esa semana, cuando habían vuelto de una de sus fallidas guardias, agotados, somnolientos y hambrientos. Snape le señaló muy molesto una lechuza que descansaba fuera de la ventana. Ella la reconoció de inmediato, era la lechuza de Ron. Snape no la dejo reaccionar, abrió de un empujón la ventana y le quito la carta, la cerró de inmediato sin decir un "gracias" o darle algo por el largo viaje.

-¿Cómo supo Weasley que se encontraba aquí? -Le preguntó Snape con voz peligrosamente suave-.

-¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa? La lechuza tiene que haberme encontrado. Déme mi carta -Le dijo acercándosele con la mano estirada-.

-No debe revelarle que está haciendo -La amenazó él, escondiéndola detrás de su espalda- Ni dónde se encuentra-.

-Eso ya lo sé -Masculló ella con cansancio-.

-Está claro que no, si no, esta lechuza no habría aparecido aquí-.

-Déme la carta Snape-.

Hermione ya estaba dejando salir su impotencia ¿Quién se creía él para decirle que tenía que escribirle o no? ella sabía que no tenía que revelar nada. Era indignante que le pidiera explicaciones, además de que escondiera su carta. Hace mucho que no sabía de Ron, y los silencios y la indiferencia de Snape hacían que lo echara más de menos.

-¿Cómo me ha llamado? -Le preguntó Snape en un susurro estremecedor-.

-Ya me oyó, déme esa carta -Hermione no se achicó como otras veces, le sostuvo la mirada desafiante-.

Snape sacó lentamente la carta de su espalda y se la tendió, cuando Hermione la tomó el siguió sosteniéndola, esperando para hablarle.

-Que sea la última vez que me desafíe de esa manera, Granger-.

Hermione sintió un ligero estremecimiento por la amenaza y la cercanía de sus manos. No respondió nada, se escondió detrás del cortinaje y con ansias desplegó el pergamino.

Solo unas pocas líneas, muy típico de Ron. Dejó caer la carta sobre su cama con decepción. Aún así tomo pergamino y pluma para contestar a sus preguntas: ¿Dónde estas? ¿Aún sigues con tus Runas? Te extraño.

La costumbre de Hermione era escribir al menos 2 pergaminos. Cuando se trataba de Ron, escribía hasta 4. Pero aquella vez redacto una mezquina línea: "Me encuentro bien, las Runas siguen en mi vida y gobiernan todo mi tiempo. También te extraño. Hermione"

Tomo la carta y la enrolló sin ningún cuidado, ni se molestó en no meter ruido cuando pasó frente al ya dormido Snape, le ató la carta a la lechuza y le pidió que le diera unos cuantos picotazos a Ron por su penosa carta. Cerró con rabia la ventana y se fue a su habitación.

Se arropó hasta las orejas y se dispuso a dormir, pero la voz burlona de Snape la puso de peor mal humor.

-¿Weasley no le escribió los 3 pergaminos que esperaba, Granger?-.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, no quería ventilar sus problemas amorosos con él.

-¿...O es que el amor se ha ido apagando por la distancia? -Agregó Snape implacable-.

Hermione se revolvió en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para no escuchar los comentarios venenosos de su ex profesor.

Llegada la noche, Hermione no pudo decidirse cuál de los dos se portaba más antipático con el otro. Aquella situación la estaba matando, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar antes de que uno de los dos sacara la varita y lanzara el primer "avada kedabra". El fingir que eran una pareja feliz también se había hecho difícil.

Hermione estaba tan molesta con él que no quería seguir usando su capa.

Pero la última mañana de la 2º semana explotó, no podía contenerse más. Apenas cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Hermione lo encaró como si se tratara realmente de su esposa.

-¡No pienso seguir así! -Le grito- En esta indiferencia muda, en este apatísmo y automatismo... ¡Es simplemente asfixiante!-.

Snape estaba neutro, impertérrito frente a sus exclamaciones. El único movimiento que tuvo, fue el de apoyar su mano derecha sobre la mesa, como si le aburriera excesivamente de escucharla. Hermione se puso más furiosa.

-Estoy agotada, usted quizás está acostumbrado a no tratar con nadie, a ser un solitario. ¡Pero yo, no! -Hermione sintió como el calor se le subía a las mejillas- Va a sentarse y a mantener una conversación como la gente conmigo-.

De dónde salía eso, no tenía idea, pero ya estaba cabreándole esa pared de concreto y metal que él sostenía frente a ella. En ese preciso momento sabía que Snape se callaba muchas cosas y que camuflaba muy bien sus emociones. Eso debía de cambiar, necesitaba una reacción por su parte.

Hermione esperó de pie a que el se sentara, pero no lo hizo. Tan sereno como siempre, le hablo, aunque su voz denotaba la rabia que sentía.

-Le recuerdo que fue usted quién no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto conmigo, me lo dejo bastante claro el día que viajamos y yo no presente ninguna queja. De hecho me pareció que era la mejor sugerencia que le he escuchado en años-.

-Bueno, ahora las cosas han cambiado. Nunca pensé que esta misión demoraría tanto -Se explicó con un ligero titubeo- Aún así, lo más sano es que tratemos de convivir de una manera armónica-.

-Ya la entiendo, quiere que la salude por las mañanas, le pregunte como esta y me interese por su vida. ¿A esa clase de banalidades se refiere?-.

Hermione sintió como la rabia y la impaciencia volvían a acosarla.

-No, claro que no, pero un mínimo de dialogo no va a matarle-.

Snape sopeso las palabras de Hermione, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y levanto su mano de la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una de las sillas. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, aún de pie.

-Voy a regalarle unos minutos de mi tiempo, no me haga esperar-.

Hermione se sentó enseguida, lo miró dudosa. Ahora ¿qué le decía? ¿le preguntaba por su familia? no, claro que no. ¿Le preguntaba por si había tenido mascotas? No, que estúpido, ¿y si le preguntaba acerca de la serpiente? Si, eso era definitivamente lo que quería saber.

-Sé lo que me quiere preguntar -La asaltó Snape antes de que ella abriera la boca-.

-¿Y bien? -Quiso saber-.

-Me parece más interesante hablar acerca de mi familia que de aquel fatídico momento -Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿había visto sus pensamientos?- Y no, no tuve mascotas-.

Se quedó en silencio, las ganas de enterarse de qué había ocurrido después de haber salido del sauce boxeador eran enormes. Sobretodo después de que el mismo Snape lo había mencionado.

-Ya se lo dije, no hablare sobre ello-.

-Quiere dejar de meterse en mi cabeza-.

-No lo necesito, es demasiado evidente -Snape sonrió con suficiencia y se levanto de la mesa- ...Aproveche su tiempo en dormir, que es más productivo-.

Hermione se levanto también para ir a su lado de la habitación, un tanto derrotada, pero con la certeza que había sido un buen comienzo.

-...Y deje de darme órdenes -La corto Snape antes de despedirse con el habitual asentimiento de cabeza-.

Bueno, había sido un comienzo, ahora tenía que saber dormir, ya que la esperaban muchas noches en vela.

* * *

**Notas Fairy**:_Y fin con la primera parte del cap 4, no es corto ni tampoco avanza mucho, pero tengo que dar este rodeo ante las calamidades q se vienen en uno o dos capitulos mas... tienen que esperar con paciencia, lo siento. Ahora contestare sus lindos reviews:_

**Miadharu28:** Gracias linda ;)

**Yoss:** Gracias por tus piropos, a mi también me encanto el capitulo anterior, me rei mucho escribiendolo. Y lamento mucho desepcionarte con lo del beso, pero si puedo asegurarte que Snape no se acobardo, aunque tampoco puedo asegurarte que haya tenido real intencion en besar a Hermione... Ese es un punto q se aclarara pronto jojojo

**Sailor mercuri o neptune:** lo siento, pero te aseguro q lo q sucedio no te lo imaginaste jajaja ¿que te parecio? y si Draco se dio cuenta de Snape y Hermione jojoj, tb se enteraran pronto.

**Lkdv:** que mala que soy, siempre los dejo dudosos. Pero espera y veras que todo se aclara

**Lolilla:** Una de mis seguidoras de Herm/Sirius, que gusto verte por aca =)

**Araceli:** Que rico que te lo hayas imaginado tan real, yo lo veo todo como si pasara realmente y espero que ustedes que leen la historia lo sientan así también.

**Evangeline Snape:** Si pues, como le vamos a poner colores distintos a Snape? no eso no puede ser jaja

**Akiba-key looover: **Gracias por tu apoyo, sigue leyendo el fic ;)

**Jcmc-123:** Hola querida, muchas gracias por tus elogios, jaja asiq te atrape con lo del baile que bien, y te atrape en algo con este capitulo? A mi también me encanto la imagen que le di a Snape, y no fue tan radical. Y me encanta que me den criticas, no soy ninguna diosa de olimpo ;) asique tranquila. DE todas maneras en mi historia se veran bastantes cambios apresurados y situaciones que tienen desenlaces abruptos, porque de eso se trata del "tiempo" jajaj, pero siempre que haya algo apresurado volvere a la lentitud, como te pudiste dar cuenta en este capitulo. Cariños!

**Twilight-Edwella:** Que bienq ue la encuentres original! la verdad esque no he leido muchas historias, asique no se si habra algo como esto por ahí, aun asi espero que sea algo nuevo, siempre ;)

**Sevillana:** Siento mucho desepcionarte por lo del beso, pero espera q pronto se viene "algo" jojojo

**Crizstal:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario ;) me encanta que mi historia sea tan querida

**Lucy:** jajajaj asiii es se me ocurrioooooo! pero no te preocupes q ya pasa algo mas =)

**Pabaji:** jojojojoj tendras que esperar para ver ese beso, se paciente!

**Lantano:** Gracias! y no mueras que me tienes que dejar un review! jaja, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones.

**Veyita Snape:** Que rico que te emociones y rias, =) y ahi veremos cuantos capitulos serán, ahi estoy viendo si sera una solo historia o si la divido.. asique veremos. A mi tb me encantan Vegeta y Bulma, espero continuar esos fics algun dia. Cariños miles!

_Besos!_

**_S _**p **e **_C _t _r_ A**l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


	5. Paseo a la luz de la luna parte II

**Notas Fairy's****: **_Si, soy yo, no es ninguna broma… Estoy devuelta! ¿No me creen? Entonces lean!, mi firma personal esta por todos lados ;). Las disculpas, los pretextos y aclaraciones al final. Disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Paseo a la luz de la luna, parte II**

El corazón le latía pausadamente y su respiración llevaba un ritmo acompasado, para nada acorde a las emociones que la embargaban desde la noche pasada. Fijó la vista en la ventana y vio los tímidos rayos de sol asomándose por su trozo de habitación. Hermione se volvió molesta en la cama, sintiéndose estúpida por poner su frustración en la calida luz solar. Pero quedarse viendo la gruesa cortina negra que dividía su intimidad de la de Snape no mejoró su estado...

Una cortina -pensó con acritud- era todo lo que les dividía físicamente, pero ella tenia claro que la verdadera división la hacia la muralla interior de Snape.  
Expiró resignada ¿Que haría ahora? Tres semanas llevaba junto al profesor que más la había atormentado en el colegio, ¡tres semanas nada agradables! llenas de oraciones venenosas, ironías y sarcasmo. Cerró sus ojos y reconoció con una sonrisa amarga que el convivir con él era la ironía más grande, mucho más que las que le lanzaba Snape a diario. Bufó por lo bajo, le parecía increíble cómo hace unas horas habían estado traduciendo el último mensaje críptico de Malfoy, que para Hermione más que una traducción, le parecía una sentencia a cadena perpetua. Pataleó un rato frustrada en la cama mientras las imágenes volvían a su mente.

-32 días –Leyó con terror más para sí que para él, cuando logró dar con la traducción 5 horas más tarde-.

Snape se había levantado de la mesa, no sabía si aterrada como ella o triunfante por el tiempo que les queda. Se dirigió al centro de la habitación y se paró en seco sin volverse ni hacer movimiento alguno.

Ya esta enloqueciendo, igual que yo, pensaba Hermione sin perderse los movimientos de Snape.

-Le recomiendo que se compre un montón de libros… -Habló por fin con un tono impasible- Y espero que los lea lenta, muy lentamente-.

Dijo antes de dirigirse al baño, insinuándole sutilmente que todo ese tiempo no sería una tortura solo para ella, si no para él también y, que de ser posible se mantuviera lo mas ocupada para que no lo molestase.

Hermione dejó de recordar para taparse la cabeza con el almohadón, no estaba segura si quería ahogarse o ahogar las ganas de gritar. Pero antes de calmarse volvió a recordar la fatídica conversación entre Malfoy y Dearborn que había escuchado junto a Snape hacia un par de horas mientras patrullaban por el muro.

Hermione creía que, como cada noche, nada ocurriría y toda esa vigilia seria una perdida de tiempo en el que se congelaría, pasaría sueño y caminaría en un sepulcral silencio hasta que Snape hiciera ademán de terminar la ronda.

Pero se equivocó.

Apenas una hora de haber comenzado la caminata, Snape la había agarrado tan fuerte del brazo que casi la hace tropezar, y Hermione lo habría preferido ya que apoyo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Snape, ella lo miró avergonzada por la total cercanía, pero él no la soltó y le dio una mirada significativa hacía su izquierda, puso toda su atención en dos figuras encapuchadas a solo 3 Metros de ellos. Hermione se había quedado pasmada mientras Snape en un movimiento decidido la arrastró más cerca de ellos. Se escondieron tras unos bloques derruidos vestigios del muro. Contuvo la respiración como si fuera a zambullirse... Tanto tiempo esperando aquel momento, y ahora que se presentaba venía una pregunta que no la había asaltado antes ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Los sorprenderían? ¿Caerían encima de ellos y los acribillarían a hechizos? No había hablado con Snape de ello, aunque intuía que solo tratarían de escuchar, descubrir que tramaban. Hermione observó a su ex profesor, estaba neutro, aunque podía sentir por su agarre lo tenso de su estado, la soltó enseguida.

Hermione se conocía demasiado bien como para saber que daría un gritito cuando escuchase a una de esas figuras hablar, por lo que se llevó una mano a la boca. Pero cuando la voz de Malfoy llegó a sus oídos, en un acto reflejo se aferró a la mano de Snape como si con eso hubiese aplacado el grito que moría en su garganta. Snape dio un pequeño brinco, porque claramente en su infinita concentración Hermione lo había sobresaltado. Aguzó el oído aún con la mano de Hermione sobre la de el.

-...Imposible, no puedes dar la orden –Decía Malfoy en un susurro que trataba de sonar calmado –¡Aún no…!-.

-¡Tu plan lo echará todo a perder! –Le respondió mordazmente Caraborn –No tienes ninguna seguridad de que…-.

-Se te olvida que sin mi plan nada de esto seria posible-.

Una de las figuras se removía nerviosa. Hermione quería gritarles, pedirles que dijeran de una maldita vez de que plan hablaban y, por la quietud que mostraba Snape, él debía de querer lo mismo.

-Estas arriesgando demasiado muchacho -Caraborn se tomó un momento para continuar- ...Estos soldados alemanes están deseosos por comenzar ¡y tú me dices que falta tiempo! Apenas dé la...-.

-¡No!-.

Había gritado Malfoy, mucho más alto que un susurro. Hermione había apretado la mano de Snape asustada mientras ambos miraban a su alrededor, por si alguien lo había escuchado.

-…Ya te dije que todavía no... –Draco volvía a los susurros- ¿Tengo que recordarte que fui yo quien comenzó todo esto? ¿Que soy yo el que da las ordenes aquí? Si digo que hay que esperar, ¡entonces esperas!-.

Hubo un incómodo silencio y Hermione aflojó el agarre de su mano, aunque sin decidirse a soltarlo. Se preguntaba cómo uno de los miembros de la primera Orden del Fenix era relegado a un inepto como Malfoy, es más ¿Quién había puesto a Malfoy en cabeza de un plan?

-No lo he olvidado –Respondió finalmente en un tono sumiso- …Pero no puedes negarme que…-.

-¿Qué no puedo negarte qué Caraborn? –Lo cortó Malfoy amenazante- …Cuando él regrese no le hará ninguna gracia enterarse que quisiste terminar lo que él comenzó-.

Esta vez fue Snape el que apretó la mano de Hermione. Hubo otro prolongado silencio, al parecer Draco había zanjado el tema.

-Yo daré la orden –Dijo tajante y dio unos pasos alejándose-.

-¿Cuánto…?–.

Le preguntó Caraborn al vuelo y por un momento Hermione creyó que no le respondería, pero Malfoy le habló -supuso Hermione- en una especie de Alemán, pero con unas tildes muy extrañas. Seguramente le había hablado en runas. Ambos desaparecieron. Snape y ella se miraron brevemente, él camino a grandes zancadas hacía la calle y Hermione reparó en que aún la llevaba de la mano.

Se levantó de la cama sintiendo sus mejillas un tanto acaloradas, ya había sido suficiente de recordar lo que había ocurrido. Era momento de escribir a Harry, pedir información y rogarle, si no exigirle que la sacara de ahí de inmediato.

Se dirigió a la mesita mirando para todos lados y, para alivio suyo, sin encontrar rastro de Snape. Sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta. Dudo un momento, no sabía si interceptarían la lechuza… Pero esto era importante, no podía esperar y no dejaría que entendiesen el mensaje en el que caso de que ojos indiscretos lo leyeran.

_Querido jefe:_

_Noticia de último minuto, ¡32 días!… exiges demasiado de mi. Si me pides que me quede ese tiempo, no exagero al decir que me muero o me mato… o peor, asesino._

_Envíame a casa por favor, no necesitas que espere aquí. Te lo ruego._

_H._

-Vaya, no sabía que tenía instintos asesinos señorita Granger, -Hermione casi se daña el cuello al volverse- tendré que tener más cuidado-.

Snape había aparecido de no sabía donde y había leído su carta. Si bien se sintió un poco avergonzada por lo que había leído Snape, fue mucho menor que su molestia.

-Si va a ser tan falto de respeto de leer lo que no le incumbe, entonces si, va a tener que tener mas cuidado–.

Se levantó airada y se fue a la ventana, pero antes de abrirla se quedó muy quieta mirando el azul del cielo con cierto bochorno.

-¿Va a lanzarla al aire esperando que llegue mágicamente… o tiene una lechuza escondida entre la ropa?-.

Le llegó la suave voz de Snape a su espalda. El calor invadió todo su rostro, seguramente estaba colorada, y no era para menos, ella tan resuelta dando amenazas y resultaba que no tenía como enviar la bendita carta. No quería reconocérselo, darle la satisfacción para que siguiese burlándose de ella.

-Démela, yo se la enviaré a Potter. Aunque puedo responder por él, claro, y así nos ahorramos una perdida de tiempo-.

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo, como siempre su rostro era indescifrable. Snape estaba con un brazo estirado esperando que le entregara la carta.

-¿…Y qué diría Harry según usted? –Preguntó interesada-.

-Que pudo soportar más tiempo con él y con Weasley en condiciones mucho peores cuando buscaban los Horrocruxes, como para que no pueda soportar un mes aquí conmigo-.

-32 días –La corrigió Hermione, para no darle la razón. Pero razono mejor sus palabras -¿…Está tratando de… -Se cortó indecisa, posiblemente había razonado mal- …de persuadirme?

Snape levantó una ceja y bajó su brazo con gesto irritado. Entonces lo entendió, lo entendió todo. Harry sabía que algo así sucedería.

-Por eso Harry le dijo que era parte de su misión. Usted tenía que hacer lo imposible por mantenerme aquí –Le dijo Hermione poniéndolo en evidencia- ¿…Me equivoco?-.

-¿Qué quiere Granger, que le de 50 puntos a Gryffindor?-.

No importaba que fuera sarcástico, Hermione había sonreído de todas formas y estaba claro que el gesto le había molestado a Snape.

-Usted me necesita…–.

Le dijo en un tono triunfante y su mente fue rápidamente al episodio con el encargado del hotel, justo antes de que se encontraran con Malfoy y su secuaz. Sus labios volvieron a formar una sonrisa y Snape no pronunció palabra, solo apretaba sus delgados labios en señal de molestia.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨FLASH BACK*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨

Habían salido aprisa otra vez, estaban tan cansados de esas rondas nocturnas que ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Snape ya no quería volver a aparecerse, no quería estropear la misión solo porque iban tarde, correrían si era necesario para llegar antes de las 23:00.

Hermione se aferraba el sombrero a la cabeza mientras Snape tiraba de ella cuando corrían por el pasillo del Hotel apenas se habían abierto las puertas del ascensor. Solo esperaba conseguir un taxi rápido. Salieron a la calle y no se sorprendió al ver el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Sé exactamente lo que se traen entre manos… -.

Ambos se pararon en seco y se volvieron a la voz que les llegaba a su espalda. Era el administrador del Hotel que se fumaba un cigarrillo en la penumbra, su rostro solo se hacía visible cuando calaba su cigarro.

-¿Perdón, cómo dice? –Le preguntó entre confundida y aterrada Hermione, sintió como Snape le apretaba la mano-.

-Seguramente oímos mal –Dijo Snape tratando de sonar amable-.

-No, oyeron bien. Dije que sabía exactamente lo que se traen entre manos –Volvió a calar su cigarrillo y lo lanzó al suelo mientras lo aplastaba con su fino zapato- …Verán, rara vez nos llegan parejas como ustedes-.

Hermione no se atrevía a mirar a Snape, el corazón que ya lo tenía acelerado por la carrera, volvió a acelerársele y estaba segura que Snape estaba en la misma condición.

-Me temo que no le entiendo –Le dijo Snape en un tono impasible- ¿Y tu querida?-.

Hermione no contesto de inmediato, la había tomado por sorpresa, tardo un rato en comprender que "querida" era para referirse a ella. Snape le dio un fuerte apretón.

-No cariño, tampoco yo –Trato de sonar lo más convincente posible-.

-Oh vamos, no sean modestos. Francamente me han sorprendido –Seguía diciendo tan tranquilo y sonriente el encargado del Hotel- …Y es un cumplido muy grande que les diga cuánto los admiro-.

Hermione sentía la boca seca, el encargado sabía que eran magos, sabía lo que estaban haciendo, pero ¿estaba de su lado? El hombre comenzó a buscar entre sus prendas y tanto ella como Snape se prepararon por si sacaba una varita. Pero no, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros.

-Nunca, en todos los años que llevo trabajando aquí… -Comenzó a prender un cigarro tranquilamente y la ansiedad a Hermione empezó a notársele por unas gotitas de sudor que le bajaban por la frente- …Me tocó conocer una pareja como ustedes –Sonrió- …Tan activa y realmente disfrutando el uno del otro-.

Hermione sintió como Snape se desestabilizaba un poco, pero se recuperaba rapidamente, no lo culpaba. Por un momento creyó que los habían descubierto, pero este hombre les hablaba de lo mucho que se disfrutaban, ¡estaba loco!

-Por lo general cuando los recién casados vienen a celebrar su luna de miel a nuestro Hotel utilizan la piscina, van a las termas y son muy asiduos al restaurant… -Volvió a calar su cigarrillo y su rostro le pareció a Hermione, siniestro, pero de inmediato sonrió mostrando un semblante afable- Créanme que me pareció muy extraño que nunca utilizaran estos atractivos. Pero después de ver que su estadía se prolongaba mucho más que el del resto de las parejas, y de ver como salen todas las noches tan juntitos y que no dejan en todo el día la habitación, pensé: "Ellos no necesitan ningún atractivo porque se tienen a ellos mismo"-.

Hermione no quería ni mirar el rostro de Snape, de seguro estaba desfigurado y rojo de ira por que alguien tan inepto y poco observador como ese hombre los hacía perder el tiempo de esa forma.

-Aunque si no puedo negar que siento un poco de envidia de usted –Le dijo señalando a Snape, que enarco una ceja- …Ya me dirá como lo hizo para a una mujer mas joven y tan guapa-.

El hombre le sonreía a Snape, pero este no decía nada, Hermione creyó que en cualquier minuto le enterraba la varita en la cabeza.

-Oh no todo lo contrario –Dijo Hermione, tratando de salvar la situación- Era mi profesor en la universidad, toda una eminencia… -Le dio unas palmaditas nerviosas en el hombro- Me costo un montón convencerlo–.

Rió fingidamente y le dio un pisotón a Snape para que hiciera lo mismo. Hermione jamás lo había escuchado reírse fingiendo o no, era espeluznante, pero no creía que el encargado se diera cuenta, ya que reía con ellos.

-Como sea, sé que tienen que llegar a algún lado, no quiero seguir aburriéndolos con mi cháchara –Se disponía a entrar en el edificio y Hermione finalmente miró a Snape que tenía una mirada asesina y la mandíbula tensa- …Pero antes de que dejen nuestro Hotel, -Se volvió el encargado y Snape cambió rápidamente su expresión- me encantaría verlos en las demás instalaciones como las demás parejas-.

Volvió a botar el cigarrillo, se despidió con una sonrisa y se adentró en el Hotel. Ni ella ni Snape se movieron de inmediato, se sentían un poco shockeados con todo lo que habían oído.

*¨*¨*¨**¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨**¨*¨*¨*¨*¨Fin Flash Back*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

-Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos –Exclamó enérgicamente Hermione al sentarse en la mesa. Se sentía exultante- Mañana iremos de compras, creo que necesito un bañador y para usted también claro, además de…-.

-¿Perdón…? –La interrumpió Snape –¿Me acaba de decir que necesito un bañador…? ¿Qué cree usted que estamos haciendo aquí?-.

-Bueno en una misión claro, pero no se le olvide que estamos celebrando nuestra luna de miel también –Le respondió Hermione con total naturalidad y la expresión de Snape cambió por un ligero sonrojo- ¿No recuerda como nos acribilló a preguntas el encargado del hotel? –Le pregunto en el tono más grave que pudo-, no hemos utilizado jamás ni la piscina ni las termas ni el restaurant ni nada, y todo eso viene con la habitación ¿cree que él es el único que lo ha notado?-.

-Yo no me meteré en la piscina –Dijo con rotundidad en un tono mortalmente suave-.

-Esta bien, no tiene que hacerlo –Hermione trato de mostrarse comprensiva, pero al instante desviando la mirada de Snape agrego: -Aunque no le vendría mal que tomara un poco de sol-.

-Creo que no me entendió Granger, no iré a ninguna piscina, ni a ningún restaurante ni mucho menos a una terma porque un muggle entrometido nos dijo que lo hiciéramos –Le sostuvo la mirada, buscando someterla- …Tenemos que seguir recorriendo este lugar para encontrar mas pistas-.

-Usted y yo iremos de compras mañana, se pondrá kilos de filtro solar y se meterá en la piscina –Le respondió Hermione elevando su voz- Si este es un matrimonio y esta es mi luna de miel, ¡entonces que lo parezca! –Hermione había arrugado por completo la carta en su mano- Es mi dinero el que paga esta lujosa habitación, y si estoy pagando tanto por ella, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es utilizar la piscina –Se alteró tanto que se había levantado de la mesa, tomó aire y volvió a sentarse- …Por supuesto que seguiremos buscando pistas de esos dos –Agregó con voz ya serena, para darle a entender que tenía claro que aquello era lo principal de toda la situación- …Y más le vale que venga conmigo mañana Severus Snape, -Le dijo amenazante- porque si no, le juro que le comprare un bañador diminuto, ¡y no será negro!-.

Snape la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Hermione no sabía si era por que le había ordenado hacer algo, o por la mención de su nombre o porque le compraría un bañador de un color que no sería negro. Como sea, él no dijo nada, solo seguía mirándola con una expresión de que no lo podía creer.

Tocaron a la puerta y los dos se sobresaltaron, era el servicio a la habitación, Hermione miró hacia la ventana y para su sorpresa vio como el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo que todo lo de la mesa desapareciera para que pusieran la comida.

-Sencillamente no sé para que lo hace –Le decía Snape sentándose frente a ella- siempre hay que modificarles la memoria después de que ven todo esto. Es más, es lo mismo que deberíamos hacer con el encargado del hotel-.

-No sé que miedo le tiene al agua –Le dijo Hermione ya irritada, pero se arrepintió al instante al ver el labio fruncido de Snape. No quería que la malinterpretara con que no era bueno para bañarse- …Y también al sol, sirve para formar huesos, ¿sabe? –Se apresuró a añadir y al instante se metió en la boca una gran cantidad de comida-.

Después de comer sin nada más que hacer, Hermione hizo aparecer un cómodo sillón en el que se sentó a repasar las pruebas que habían recolectado hasta entonces. Snape a unos pasos de ella lanzaba gotitas de distintos frascos a su caldero que estaba sobre un crepitante fuego azul. Snape revolvía de un lado a otro y cortaba plantas en la mesa, a momentos se acercaba a su ventana para observar la luna y seguir con la preparación.

Hermione desviaba la mirada a momentos, le interesaba mucho saber que era lo que hacía su ex profesor de pociones.

-Ni una pregunta Granger –La sobresaltó Snape sin dirigirle la vista- Permití que me faltara el respeto esta tarde, pero no voy a permitir que me interrogue-.

Hermione apretó sus labios molestísima y siguió en su estudio. Había algo que la inquietaba de esas runas, quería decírselo a Snape, pero se le veía altamente concentrado. Seguramente era una poción para la mordedura de su cuello, pensó ella. Le diría después que la terminase. Mientras se agarraba la frente con las manos, encontraba extrañísimo que un cabeza hueca como Malfoy estuviese a su altura en Runas antiguas, simplemente no le cuadraba.

Después de un rato bostezó abiertamente, haciendo que Snape que seguía revolviendo el caldero enarcara una ceja.

-Me voy a la cama –Dijo levantándose del sillón y dándole una mirada significativa a Snape- No se desvele, mañana saldremos temprano-.

Y desapareció tras el grueso cortinaje pensando en que quizás no serían tan malos esos 32 días si podía hacer cosas que le molestasen de sobremanera a Snape, más que mal, era responsabilidad de él hacer que Hermione siguiera junto a él y para eso tenía que mantenerla contenta. Rió por lo bajo, ella no disfrutaba como todas las chicas el ir a un centro comercial, pero de seguro la salida de mañana sería la que más disfrutaría.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's****: **_Lo sé, he sido una autora muy ingrata, he abandonado esta historia como por tres años, sirve que pida perdón? La verdad es que termino todas mis historias, pero he tardado bastante en esta y otras dos que tengo por ahí jeje… Lo bueno es que me he vuelto a leer los libros de HP y tengo nuevamente unas ganas locas por ver feliz a este personaje amargado, enigmático y atractivo a su manera… Chicas, estoy muy agradecida de sus reviews, de sus mensajes privados y el pedido continuo a que retome… Para las seguidoras antiguas, van a tener que releerse el fic, para los nuevos, dichosos que no tuvieron que esperar 3 años a la bendita actualización! Un besote y déjenme sus comentarios__!_

_****__S_****_p_**_e_******_C__t__r__A_**_l_******_F_**_a_******_i_**_R_******_y_


	6. Agua y Sol, parte I

**Notas Spectral's****: **_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capitulo VI: Agua y sol, parte I**

Había logrado sacar a Snape del Hotel, con la ropa habitual y todos los peros que se le habían ocurrido para que no se demorasen en estupideces. Hermione no discutió, es más, al tercer pero dejó de estar atenta a sus palabras y solo se limitaba a asentir y decir que si a unos molestos "¿lo ha entendido?" o "¿le quedó claro?". No le veía caso a seguir peleando por una batalla ganada, pensó que Snape podría aprender a ser mejor perdedor, más que mal estaban haciendo lo que ella quería.

El taxi ya había avanzado bastante y Hermione ya harta de la perorata de Snape lo interrumpió de la nada.

-Me alegro mucho que haya accedido a venir –Le dijo evitando mirarle, seguramente la habría fulminado con esos ojos tan encantadores- …Ya estaba pensando que una sunga roja resaltaría su color de piel-.

Hermione no pudo reprimirse una tímida sonrisa, pero era tal la expresión de enfado que le profesaba Snape que habría sido un pecado no curvar los labios.

-¿Y usted es tan ingenua que cree que me la habría puesto?-.

Hermione no hizo desaparecer la leve sonrisa de sus labios, estaba claro que él quería hacerla ver como una tonta.

-Por supuesto que no, me habría bastado con la expresión de su rostro –Lanzó una breve risita y Snape no le dirigió la palabra en todo el viaje-.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial Snape tenía tal expresión de aburrimiento que a Hermione ya no le pareció tan divertido el molestarlo con todo eso.

-Le prometo que será lo más indoloro posible–.

Le aseguró sonriéndole, y fue una verdadera sonrisa. Le tomó la mano para incitarlo a entrar. Era un gesto al que ya estaba habituada, pero se sorprendió al ver que Snape la miraba de una manera tan confusa. Pero Hermione creyó habérselo imaginado, ya que la soltó enseguida y entró enfurruñado al edificio. Dolida, pero con un poco de picardía, ya no pensaba que no fuera divertido seguir molestándolo.

-Venga, entremos ahí –Le dijo enseñándole una vitrina con ropa alegre- Quizás tienen de esos trajes de baño completos para hombre-.

Snape le brindo una mirada asesina y se puso muy cerca de ella haciendo notar la diferencia de estatura. Hermione se sintió pequeñita y vulnerable.

-Está tan segura de ridiculizarme… Pero no veo que el traje de baño le valla a sentar mejor que a mi –Se lo dijo dándole una mirada de arriba-abajo-.

Ya no se sintió disminuida ni atemorizada. Era cierto que se la había pasado molestándolo, haciendo bromas insidiosas, y si lo admitía, hasta con cierta venganza. Pero Snape se había pasado de la raya. Había sido cruel. Estuvo apunto de asestar con toda la fuerza de su ser, una cachetada sobre su mejilla, pero la interrumpió una deslumbrante luz blanca.

Hermione y Snape giraron la cabeza violentamente, asustados por encontrarse quizas ante un ataque, pero solo se encontraron con un joven fotógrafo de aspecto bonachón. Les habló en rápido alemán y Hermione que no entendía nada miró a Snape, tenía la cara contorsionada de rabia.

El joven le mostraba una fotografía, pero Snape no reparaba en verla. El joven se la enseñó a Hermione y volvió a hablarle en alemán a ver si con ella tenía mejor suerte. Hermione trató de ponerle toda la atención, ya que no comprendía, pero no fue necesario. Él solo quería que le comprasen la foto. Hermione le dio una leve mirada y vio con sorpresa que a pesar de todo el camuflaje, -para un ojo penetrante- sería fácil reconocerlos. Miró preocupada a Snape para ver si él había notado lo mismo, pero él solo miraba furioso al chico. Hermione le quito la foto y se la enseñó a Snape.

-Tiene que comprarla –Le dijo lo más cerca de su oído y enseñándosela- …Alguien puede reconocernos-.

Hermione notó como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y ella automáticamente bajó la vista a la foto. Era como si estuviesen a punto de besarse en aquella imagen, se sonrojo abiertamente y agradeció a Snape que le pagase rápidamente al chico, pero lamentó que haya sido tan grosero con el pobre, casi le tiró unos billetes a la cara, más que mal solo hacía su trabajo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto cuando se alejaron del joven, Hermione guardo rápidamente la fotografía diciéndose que apenas pudiera la quemaría. Y si un aire tenso o, más bien asesino quedo entre ellos, quedó completamente aplastado por el recibimiento del personal de la tienda a la que entraban.

-Si usted encuentra divertido algo de esto… -Le decía Snape molesto mientras se zafaba de la cuarta chica curvilínea con un perfume en su mano, pero se interrumpió para pelear con otro vendedor- Te lo advierto, me rocías con eso y te prometo… -Le decía amenazadoramente al chico de rasgos delicados que también intentaba enseñarle un nuevo perfume-.

Hermione tomó del brazo a Snape entre divertida y enojada. Se lo llevó hacía la ropa de mujer.

-Uno dice, no muchas gracias –Le explicó con severidad- …No hay necesidad de andar amenazando –Snape frunció los labios y la miró de una manera como diciendo "esta fue tu brillante idea"-.

Hermione suspiró cansada, acababan de llegar y ya sentía que llevasen horas. Escogería algo rápido para llegar a lo más difícil… La ropa de hombre.

Se paseo por las estanterías y góndolas de ropa, había cosas muy bonitas, pero nada que realmente le gustase.

-Creí que compraría solo un bañador –Le dijo Snape con una voz que escondía muy mal un reproche-.

-Ya que estoy aquí no creo que tenga algo de malo que me compre algo más ligero para el sol. –Le respondió irritada- Empieza a hacer calor, y no queremos llamar la atención con nuestra vestimenta, ¿verdad?-.

Snape agarro a lo loco unas prendas de la góndola sin siquiera mirarlas, se las puso en los brazos a Hermione y le dio a entender que ya estaba. Ella molesta dejó las prendas enérgicamente nuevamente en sus brazos, pero quitándole una blusa que le había gustado.

-Tiene buen gusto, después de todo –Le dijo antes de seguir buscando-.

-Voy a quejarme de usted con su superior después de terminar con esto –Le dijo Snape que la seguía por todos lados-.

-Hágalo, le hará mucha gracia saber que lo saqué de compras –Le sonrió mortalmente y Snape volvió a guardar un silencio de muerte-.

Hermione después de dar unas 5 vueltas a toda la ropa, solo terminó escogiendo dos blusas y un short, pero ningún traje de baño ya que ahí no los vendían. Snape enarcaba tanto una ceja que estaba que se le salía.

-Y ahora tendré que esperar a que se los pruebe –Fue una terrible afirmación, más que una pregunta-.

-No, claro que no. Yo nunca me pruebo lo que compro –Le respondió Hermione a lo que Snape respondió con una profunda exhalación de alivio-.

-¿Qué pretende que haga con esto? –Le preguntó él que ahora sostenía la ropa de Hermione-.

-Pagarlo por supuesto –Respondió con una sonrisa radiante y se fue al sector de hombre-.

Mientras Snape aparecía, Hermione trató de escoger algo para él. Se dijo que aquello sería realmente difícil, ya que en su mayoría los colores abarrotaban todo el lugar. Había sí unas prendas oscuras, pero todas terminaban con algún detalle colorinche. Se decidió por una sencilla camiseta color conchevino, unas azul petróleo y un morado tan oscuro que asemejaba casi al negro. Escogió también unos pantalones de tela sumamente delgados. Para su desgracia había solo en verde claro, blanco y celeste, tomó el blanco. También escogió unos pantalones cortos azul oscuro y unos jeans un tanto ajustados negros, los únicos sin ningún extraño detalle.

-Tome –La sobresaltó Snape a su espalda, cediéndole las bolsas de compras, había llegado más molesto que antes, fijó su vista en las cosas que tenía Hermione y agarro despectivamente el pantalón blanco- ¿…Se burla de mi?-.

-No sea obtuso –Le respondió sonrojada- …No pierde nada con probárselo. Es un pantalón fresquísimo y le servirá para la piscina –Trató de convencerlo-.

Hermione depositó toda la ropa en los brazos de Snape y le enseñó donde estaba el probador. Ella no tenía necesidad de probarse la ropa porque sabía que le quedaba y que no, además de odiar perder el tiempo en ello. Pero ella dudaba que Snape tuviera la misma suerte, de hecho dudaba que él hubiese ido de compras alguna vez en su vida.

-No sabía cuál era su talla, pero creo que estas le quedarán bien –Le dijo segura, pero Snape seguía mirando despectivo todo lo que Hermione le había entregado –Mire si no le gusta, pues valla usted y escoja la ropa que quiera–.

Hermione le señaló el resto de la tienda que estaba abarrotada de jóvenes y adultos en busca de ropa, la expresión de Snape empeoró y sin dirigirle la vista, se fue hacía el probador. Hermione lo siguió con una sonrisa.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, venían los dos muy cargados con bolsas de compras. Hermione no había logrado convencerlo con el pantalón blanco, pero al menos se había llevado el resto. Snape se negó en rotundo mostrarle cómo le había quedado la ropa, aunque para Hermione era de esperarse.

Entraron a otra tienda, esta vez solo ropa de hombre y Snape se mostró mas asiduo a mirar, ya que la tienda estaba casi vacía. La primera tienda era quizás una de las más populares, y en la que estaban ahora, se dio cuenta Hermione, era una de las más caras.

Hermione fue a sentarse con todas las bolsas, mientras veía como Snape daba vueltas y escogía algo y volvía a ponerlo en su lugar. Era un hombre muy indeciso, pensó Hermione al ver como tomaba una hermosa camisa gris y la volvía adelante y atrás, pero la dejaba dónde estaba. Le falta confianza, pensaba ella cuando salieron con una bolsita pequeña que llevaba otra camiseta, esta vez negra.

-Había ropa interesante en esa tienda –Le hizo el comentario como si nada- …Podría haber escogido algo más-.

-Creo que ahí venden bañadores, terminemos con esto-.

Le respondió rudamente y se metió en una pequeña tienda divida por la mitad en hombre y mujer.

Una mujer mayor y de rostro agradable les dio la bienvenida en alemán. Ambos saludaron, esta vez fue el turno de Snape de quedarse sentado con las bolsas, Hermione se acercó a buscar algo que le gustase. Habían bañadores completos, algunos apretaban la grasa abdominal y otros eran tan sencillos que aburrían de solo verlos; en otra góndola, habían unos más atrevidos, pequeñísimos de colores chispeantes. Hermione tomó uno de colores naranja, verde y celeste, la parte de arriba era un topless con una bonita figura cruzada, perfecto para su no abultado pecho, y la parte de abajo se amarraba a los costados con unas tiritas delicadas. Si, definitivamente playero. Por un momento se sintió igual que Snape, volviendo el bañador a uno y otro lado, hasta que finalmente lo dejó en su lugar. Iba a seguir mirando más bañadores, pero la mujer que les había dado la bienvenida se le había acercado con el mismo bañador y le hablaba con dulzura y algo de severidad en alemán.

Hermione no le entendía, pero la mujer le puso el bañador en las manos y la empujo hacía el probador.

Suspiró aliviada, ella no habría encontrado el coraje. Se quitó la ropa y se probó, lo que según ella, le quedaba perfecto. Recordó las palabras de Snape "…no veo que el traje de baño le valla a sentar mejor que a mi" Si, seguro cuando la viera no seguiría pensando igual.

Cuando salió vio que Snape hablaba y hablaba con la mujer, pudo notar que el tono de voz de su ex profesor se volvía cansino, a pesar de que trataba de mostrarse respetuoso. La mujer oscilaba un bañador de hombre bastante atractivo en su mano, era de un vibrante calipso.

-Es guay –Le dijo Hermione a Snape y tomando la prenda de manos de la mujer -¿No le parece?-.

-Olvídelo-.

-¿Le preguntó si lo tienen en negro?-.

-No-.

-Bueno, ¿qué espera? –Lo instó Hermione-.

Snape frunció los labios, negándose a hablar. Hermione con una sonrisa se dirigió a la mujer y a través de señas le pregunto si lo tenían en negro. La mujer torció la boca y negó con la cabeza, pero como si hubiese recordado algo trajo el mismo bañador, pero en un verde muy oscuro. Para su sorpresa vio que Snape se vía bastante interesado.

Se pasó una eternidad esperando que Snape saliera del probador. Cuando salió y se disponían a pagar las compras, Hermione recordó algo.

-Pregúntele si venden filtro solar –Le dijo, y él se volvió molesto, porque ya estaba hablando. Le preguntó lo que quería, pero Hermione volvió a interrumpirle- …grado 100-.

–Le respondió de mal talante Snape- …Muy graciosa-.

-Y para mi un bronceador por favor –Volvió a interrumpirle, a lo que Snape enarcó una ceja- ¿Qué?-.

Cuando salieron finalmente del edificio y ya habían detenido un taxi, Hermione le pidió un momento, que se había olvidado algo. Hecho a correr sin esperar respuesta. No tardó en volver con otra bolsita.

-No imaginaba que fuera una compradora compulsiva –Se lo dijo verdaderamente sorprendido, sin asomo de pesadez-.

-Oh no, no lo soy –Le respondió contenta- Pero esto es algo muy importante –Hizo que su bolsa tintineara-.

Al entrar en el Hotel el encargado les sonrió abiertamente, Hermione iba a acercarse a saludarlo, pero Snape la apuró hacia el ascensor. No se dijeron nada porque iba una familia completa dentro. Snape miraba a los chiquillos de 4 años como si fueran unas doxyz realmente nauseabundas, Hermione rió por lo bajo al ver que uno de ellos hacía como si disparase a Snape.

-No deberían molestarle tanto –Le dijo Hermione cuando entraron a la habitación- …Más que mal usted enseñó en Hogwarts bastante tiempo-.

-¿…Eso hace que los niños sean menos indeseables? –Snape tiró todas las bolsas al suelo y fue a lanzarse al sillón que había hecho aparecer Hermione el día anterior, como si realmente necesitase sentarse- …No lo creo-.

Hermione decidió que la amargura de su ex profesor no aplacaría todo lo que había disfrutado ese día. Se sentía realmente cansada, pero no podía con ese desorden. Con ayuda de la varita dejó todas las bolsas de Snape sobre su cama, y las suyas en la suya.

-¡Muero de hambre! –Exclamó sentándose a la mesa- ¿Qué hora es? Ya deberían traer el almuerzo-.

-La cena mejor dicho –Le respondió Snape que estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón- …Pasamos todo un día provechoso en ese centro comercial-.

-No sé de qué se queja –Le espetó Hermione, pero en voz tranquila- Si fue usted quien se demoró siglos probándose ropa-.

Snape había abierto los ojos dispuesto a defenderse, pero justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, a lo que Hermione exclamó agradecida "¡Enhorabuena!" sin darle tiempo a Snape de réplica.

Comieron con gran entusiasmo, pero en silencio. Hermione sirvió el té al final, como siempre. Ya sabía que a Snape le gustaba sumamente cargado a diferencia de ella que prefería un toque más suave. Mientras saboreaban el té, Hermione recordó lo que había querido comentarle ayer noche.

-¿No le inquieta toda esta situación?–.

-Si se refiere a la salida de hoy, bueno pues claro que me inquieta-.

La respuesta de Snape la tomó tan de sorpresa que no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada, y habría estado segura que Snape había sonreído si no fuera porque rápidamente se llevó la taza a los labios.

-Me refiero a que Malfoy esta prácticamente en mi nivel de Runas Antiguas –Snape no le respondió, sorbió otro poco de té y observó fijamente a Hermione- …No es que me crea la gran autoridad en esto, pero admitámoslo. Malfoy no era ningún genio en el Colegio-.

Para su contento Snape le concedió crédito a sus palabras con un gesto aprobatorio, pero aún así no le respondió.

-…Y si ellos saben que…-.

-Ah, pero… -La interrumpió Snape- ¿…Realmente saben que sabemos? Por supuesto-.

-Pero… -Insistió Hermione- Es absurdo ¿Para qué van a querer darnos todas esas pistas? Es como si quisieran que fuésemos parte o que los detuviésemos-.

-Eso –Le respondió Snape con un dejo de misterio en la voz- es lo que realmente me preocupa. Aunque dudo que quieran que se les detenga-.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Hermione dejó lo que le quedaba de té, ya se había enfriado.

-Deberíamos desenmascararlos, mostrarle a la comunidad mágica lo que se proponen hacer –Le dijo Hermione a lo que Snape respondió con una media sonrisa-.

-¿Bajo qué hechos?-.

-Bueno, tienen un ejército. Usted mismo lo escucho-.

-¿Y qué han hecho con él? –Le preguntó Snape con esa sonrisita que ya le estaba molestando-.

-Pues, aún nada, pero podemos evitarlo si…-.

-Se le olvida que es un ejército de muggles, con armas inservibles y sin una pizca de magia ¿Por qué tendría que preocupar eso a la comunidad mágica?-.

Tenía razón, pero no dejaba de ser inquietante.

-Lo que tenemos que averiguar es con qué fin están haciendo esto. Si realmente es como piensa Potter que es una revuelta muggle, en 32 días habrá un ejército de magos preparados para lo que sea-.

-¿Y qué cree usted que se trate? –Le preguntó Hermione sin asomo de juicio o molestia, realmente le interesaba su opinión-.

Snape no le respondió, fijó su vista en el plato vacío y agitó su mano en el aire, en ademán de que él no sabía más que ella. Hermione clavó sus ojos en el cuello de Snape, que empezaba a tomar con fuerza el lugar donde había sido mordido.

-¿No va a contarme cómo salió airoso…? –Le preguntó segura, sin titubear, pero Snape le dio una mirada molesta-.

-Buenas noches –Fue toda respuesta y se fue a su cama- ¿…Tengo que desvestirme frente a usted o será que puede dejarme sólo?-.

Hermione se escandalizó ante semejante insinuación. Le lanzó una dura mirada y también le dio las buenas noches. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían cuando ya estaba en la cama. No había sido un mal día, se dijo, aunque le habría gustado que le respondiese a su pregunta y no hubiese sido como siempre, un grosero.

Aún estaba oscuro cuando sintió un frío descomunal, trató de arroparse nuevamente, pero no encontraba la ropa de cama por ningún lado.

-¡Le he dicho que se levante! –La terminó por despertar la voz enojada de Snape-.

-¡Pero, pero…! –Intentaba decir Hermione mientras se tapaba con los brazos ante la mirada airosa de Snape- ¡…Pero si aún no amanece! –Logró decir al fin viendo que por la ventana aún no se asomaba el sol- ¿…Y usted no llama? –Le preguntó acusadoramente- Podría haber estado desnuda, ¿sabe?-.

-¡Llevo más de 10 minutos gritándole que se levante! –Le explicó Snape entre furioso y avergonzado- Hágame el favor de levantarse, ¿quiere? –Y se fue dando tumbos con el semblante colorado-.

Hermione salió a los 5 minutos a encontrarse con Snape, no le dirigió la mirada hasta que salió del baño, con la cara limpia y el león que tenía por pelo, decentemente cepillado.

-¿Ahora quiere explicarme porqué me despierta de esa manera tan particular?-.

-El día de ayer usted –Hizo mucho énfasis en el "usted"- me hizo perder todo el día en frivolidades. –Snape le tendió un diario muggle a Hermione, el cual recibió confusa- Según este fascinante diario nos esperan 3 días de lluvia, asíque como ve, tendremos esos días sin interrupción alguna, su piscina tendrá que esperar. Nos dedicaremos a lo que nos…-Se calló de pronto y pareció que tomaba aire, pero en el acto perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que afirmarse de la orilla de la mesa- a..ata..atañe-.

Hermione que lo vio todo como en cámara lenta, lanzó el diario al suelo y se fue hacía Snape preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ocurrió?-.

-Estoy bien… ¡Le digo que estoy bien! –Le dijo a Hermione tratando de soltarse de ella-.

-Hágame el favor de sentarse-.

Le pidió Hermione de manera amable, pero Snape ya repuesto la miró con sus ojos oscuros, demostrándole que era él y no ella quien llevaba la situación ahí.

-Nos vamos a Munich, un taxi ya nos espera –Le dijo y abrió la puerta para abrirle paso- Y por favor señorita Granger, por muy inclinada que se vea a cuidar mi salud, no se moleste. Yo puedo conmigo mismo-.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's****: **_Que rápida, no? Hasta yo me sorprendo! Me siento inspirada, espero subir la segunda parte pronto… Y para los que esperan el romance, ya llega ya llega. Necesitamos la situación climáx, nada puede ser tan sencillo. Quiero agradecer las nuevas alertas, los nuevos favoritos y lo más importante, a los que me dejan un review: __**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa, Karina snape, yetsave, sindzero y Gato azul ¡! **__Estoy muy feliz de ver algunos antiguos, habrá alguien más por ahí? Hagánmelo saber. Un beso enorme y nos leemos en el próximo que se viene uff!_

**_S_******_p_**_e_******_C__t__r__A_**_l_******_F_**_a_******_i_**_R_******_y_


	7. Agua y Sol, parte II

**Notas Spectral's****: **_Me demoré en actualizar, lo siento! Pero escribir no es lo único que estoy haciendo en estos momentos (aunque me gustaría) y no quiero abandonar de nuevo este fic, así que si me demoro... Ténganme paciencia. Pienso darle termino pronto, asíque prepárense! Porque lo que se viene no se lo espera nadie. Lean y nos vemos al final con mis agradecimientos y una que otra aclaración._

* * *

**Capitulo VII: Agua y Sol, parte II**

Los tres días de lluvia que había predicho Snape se alargaron a cinco. Días de increíble mal tiempo interminables. Ha Hermione no le habría importado tanto de no ser por los largos viajes y caminatas bajo la lluvia. Snape la había arrastrado visitando innumerables museos y sitios históricos.

Cada noche, cuando ambos volvían mojados, cansados y entumecidos Hermione suspiraba aliviada y, sin mediar palabra con Snape se metía en su parte de habitación agradecida de poder librarse de él.

Snape había estado de muy mal humor, ya que no encontraban ni runas ni rastro sobre Malfoy o Dearborn.

-¡¿Pero dónde andará?! –Estallaba de pronto y Hermione se ponía de los nervios- ¡¿Qué planea?! ¡¿Dónde va a dar la orden?!-.

Además, para empeorar las cosas, ambos, como eran una pareja de recién casados tenían que desempeñar un papel medianamente decente. Lo que significo caminatas bajo un paraguas muy juntitos, en el que se tomaban del brazo o iban de la mano. A decir verdad el contacto con su ex profesor ya no le irritaba, pero si contaba con que el humor de Snape estando normal era poco agradable, estando de mal humor era peor y no mejoraba que tuviera que estar todo el día pegada a él

Pero las cosas tomaron un cariz diferente la última mañana de lluvia. Hermione, que ya habiendo vivido casi un mes con Snape, viéndolo ir y venir del baño -a veces más tapado y otras no tanto- con el pelo revuelto y las lagañas pegadas en los ojos; había dejado de sentirse avergonzada en su presencia. Ambos habían tomado más confianza, mucha más de la que les hubiese gustado admitir. Pero esa mañana en especial, Hermione se paseó con mayor desenvoltura. Iba somnolienta con el pijama arrugado en las piernas y mal puesto sobre el cuello, mostrando sin ninguna reserva sus hombros desnudos. Demostración de una acostumbrada convivencia. Pasó bostezando sin ningún recato frente a Snape.

-Si Weasley aún no le ha pedido matrimonio, no me sorprende –Le dijo Snape desde la mesa mientras bebía una taza humeante-.

Ha Hermione más que molestarle el comentario, no supo porqué, pero le divirtió bastante. Se volvió para mirarlo.

-Buenos días –Le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, haciendo mayor énfasis en la poca importancia de su comentario- …Veo que amaneció de buen humor –Terminó con una sonrisa, mientras Snape ponía los labios apretados, seguramente no era esa la reacción que esperaba de ella. Hermione volvió a bostezar y se encerró en el baño con una sonrisa, pero abrió otra vez la puerta sintiendo que sería una buena idea si tentaba su suerte ese día- …Ya sabe como me gusta el té –Y esta vez si se encerró riendo por lo bajo-.

Cuando salió del baño, con el pelo goteándole en las puntas y ya vestida, se sorprendió de ver su té servido tal cuál como le gustaba. Se sonrió. Snape estaba mirando por la ventana con sus manos tomadas por detrás, de espalda a Hermione.

-Dígame por favor que no iremos a Munich otra vez –Le dijo Hermione mordiendo unas tostadas-.

-¿Se está quejando señorita Granger? –Se lo preguntó con falsa sorpresa y sin volverse a mirarla. Hermione masticó con parsimonia, ya se imaginaba lo que venía- …Si mal no recuerdo, me hizo quedar al menos 3 horas viendo las obras de…-.

-¿Boticcelli? –Le preguntó insegura, aunque sabía que se trataba de él- Se imagino que Snape sonreía, ya que había asentido con la cabeza-.

-…En el museo de Pinacoteca Antigua-.

Hermione se ruborizo, y se metió una tostada a la boca para obligarse a quedarse callada, pero Snape se volvió a mirarla.

-…Y no mencionemos que me vi en la necesidad de zarandearla un poco en la Gliptoteca porque usted no dejaba de mirar esas esculturas…-.

-¿Helenísticas?-.

Hermione se reprendió y se terminó la tostada, comenzó a tomarse su té ávidamente. Al parecer solo recordaba el mal humor de Snape de esos días, pasando por alto los detalles que su ex profesor tan amablemente le recordaba. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar su abrigo aún sonrojada.

-¿Nos vamos? –Le preguntó a Snape con una sonrisa de disculpa, a lo que Snape respondió con una media sonrisa, pero irónica-.

Aquel fue un mejor día, si bien no hubo rastro de ninguna runa u mago tenebroso, fue un día más liviano que los anteriores. La lluvia comenzaba a amainar y como siempre sucedía después de la lluvia, solo quedaba el frío. Snape y Hermione guardaron el paraguas y, Hermione que a pesar de ir muy abrigada se cruzó de brazos para resguardarse del implacable viento. Después de un rato en el que expelía grandes bocanadas de vapor, Snape se le acercó con un gruñido y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero él solo se dedicó a seguir su marcha y no se inmutó por la mirada de Hermione, no aflojó en ningún minuto su agarre. Ella no sabía que le asustaba más, si el gesto de Snape o lo a gusto que se sentía.

-¿Cómo puede decir que es horrible? –Le preguntó incrédula cuando llegaron al cuarto museo del día-.

-Porque lo es, entiendo que no este de acuerdo conmigo, está claro que sus cánones de belleza son… -Se detuvo un segundo y curvo los labios- muy distinto a los míos-.

Hermione alzó las cejas molesta. Snape claramente se refería a Ron con ese comentario despectivo. No quiso devolver el ataque, se limitó a darle una mirada crítica al cuadro que evaluaban hace un rato. Por lo general era ella quien se quedaba observando las obras, aunque no hubiese indicios de runas, pero fue Snape quien esta vez se había detenido a contemplar una. El autorretrato más tortuoso de Van Gogh, en el que se había cortado él mismo la oreja.

-No digo que sea hermoso –Se explicó Hermione en un tono desenfadado, pero sin dirigirse a Snape, si no al cuadro. Junto a él había una fotografía real del autor y una breve explicación- …Pero tiene que entender que este artista era un alma torturada. Él creía que si podía pintarse a si mismo, entonces sería capaz de pintar a verdaderas almas buenas-.

No hubo respuesta, Hermione observó a su ex profesor y sintió cierta similitud entre el artista y él. Lo que vio en el rostro de Snape la llenó de pena. Tenía una expresión triste y los ojos distantes, como si contemplase algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender.

Por eso se había quedado viendo el cuadro. Pensó Hermione, ya que Snape no entendía nada de arte, casi no conocía las obras muggles, pero lo mismo que ella le había dicho; él ya lo había deducido con solo ver el cuadro. Quizás Snape no encontraba horrible la obra, encontraba horrible su motivo, o el motivo en sí del artista. Por supuesto, comprendió que podía estar aventurándose demasiado, posiblemente solo encontraba feo el cuadro.

-Aquí no hay runas, vámonos-.

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin esperar a Hermione. Ella por su parte se quedó viendo el cuadro, antes de comenzar a caminar. Una angustia se había apoderado de su pecho. ¿Y si estaba en lo correcto?

-Tomé –Le dijo tendiéndole una galleta parecida a una dona, que había comprado fuera del museo- …Tenía hambre ¿usted no? –Se explicó ante la mirada ceñuda de Snape-.

Hermione lo había alcanzado en el banco de una plaza, sentado. Dudaba que estuviera ahí por esperarla, más bien parecía seguir meditando en el cuadro. Hermione lo miró de reojo, trató de escoger las mejores palabras.

-Sabe… -Comenzó tratando de sonar natural- El hombre que pinto ese cuadro pensaba que todo a su alrededor era maravilloso, y que era él quien debía pintar esas maravillas –Hermione mordió su galleta, no quería mirar a Snape- Él era realmente hábil, pero siempre admiraba a otros mucho más que así mismo. En contraste con todo ese esplendor, -Siguió explicándole- él sentía que su vida era fría y estéril. Fue muy desgraciado… No se daba cuenta que era un genio -Lo dijo con verdadero pesar y tomó una pausa para tragar la galleta que tenía en la boca, aún sin mirar a Snape se daba cuenta de que él la escuchaba atentamente- …En una de las cartas que envió a su hermano, él mismo escribió que estaba preparado a no ser comprendido, inclusive a ser despreciado y deshonrado, pero que aguantaría todo por el arte. No fue si no después de muerto que se le reconoció como el genio que era-.

Hermione terminó de hablar y lo miró con decisión. Snape tenía la vista fija en ella, parecía que no hubiese pestañeado en ningún momento. Esperaba que él entendiera que no había horror en su vida, tal cuál que en la del artista y que desgraciadamente después del final venía lo que a ambos se les había negado. Reconocimiento, respeto, admiración.

-Me ha sorprendido… -Le respondió Snape, con una mirada intensa. Ella no lo podía creer- Es primera vez que escucho algo de su boca que no sea calcado de un libro-.

Se levantó del banco y la dejó sola. Hermione lo vio alejarse, por un momento creyó que tendría una reacción distinta, pero eso era esperar demasiado. Se encogió de hombros y le siguió el paso. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que su mensaje había sido entendido.

Mientras caminaba y pensaba en la injusticia que sufrían personajes importantes como él o Van Gogh, notó que Snape parecía tambalear a momentos, pero quizás lo imaginaba, ya que volvía a caminar erguido otra vez, hasta que de un momento a otro tuvo que afirmarse de un árbol para no caer. Hermione se apresuró hasta él, estaba lívido y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Lléveme al Hotel-.

Le dijo Snape y pasó sin previo aviso su brazo por el cuello de Hermione. Se alarmó, Snape solo podía estar muy mal si había hecho eso. Trató de avanzar lo más rápido que pudo hacía la calle, Snape resollaba y su peso hacía que se achicara a cada paso. Hizo detener un taxi, no se atrevía a desaparecerse.

Snape cayó como un peso muerto en el asiento, se aferraba el cuello con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de debilitamiento extrema. Hermione temía que se desmayase en cualquier momento, revolvió en su bolso y sacó una botellita pequeña que le metió en la boca.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –Le gritó Snape asustando al conductor que hizo un brusco viraje, pero Hermione volvió a meterle la botellita en la boca-.

-Es su pócima, bébalo. Me tiene nerviosa –Le dijo rápidamente-.

Snape dejó de negarse, mirándola entre enojado y sorprendido se terminó la botellita. Hermione lo veía igual de pálido, pero al menos ya no parecía que fuera a desvanecerse.

-¿Quiere explicarme… -Comenzó a preguntarle Snape, pero no terminó la pregunta. Contrajo el rostro en una expresión de dolor-.

-Quédese tranquilo, ya vamos a llegar –Le reprendió Hermione, pero al ver que Snape le daba una inquisidora mirada, le explicó- …Simplemente tomé un poco cuando no estaba mirando, pensé que sería de utilidad. Ya ve que sí -Se lo dijo con total inocencia, como si realmente no fuera algo importante si gracias a su impetuosidad lo había estabilizado-.

-Hablaremos de eso después –Le respondió Snape en un tono gélido, pero aún así agotado. Llevo una mano a la cara y se tapó los ojos-.

Hermione entendió que su ex profesor no tenía fuerzas para pelear y que claramente no quería verla en esos momentos. Lo poco de camino que quedaba, Hermione se fue enfurruñada con Snape ¿qué le costaba agradecer lo que había hecho? El dolor claramente no se haría más grande. De todas formas lo miraba a cada momento para asegurarse de que iba bien.

-Ya llegamos –Le dijo con cuidado tocando su brazo. Snape se sobresaltó- ¿Cree que pueda caminar con normalidad hasta llegar a la habitación?-.

Snape miró la mano de Hermione sobre su brazo y luego se detuvo en sus ojos, Hermione no supo como interpretarlo, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que Snape asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del taxi. Llegaron a la habitación sin llamar la atención de nadie, a pesar de que Hermione podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de Snape a su lado, trataba de no mirarlo preocupada.

-¿Dónde tiene más? –Le preguntó cuando dejó a Snape en la cama-.

-No hay más… -Fue lo único que logró decir con los ojos cerrados-.

-Dígame como hacerlo –Hermione hizo aparecer un caldero además de los implementos de Snape, esperaba instrucciones, pero Snape en cambio solo preguntó por la hora- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿qué importa la hora?-.

-Solo puede hacerse de noche-.

Hermione se mordió el labio, aún faltaban unas tres horas para que se escondiese el sol, se lo dijo. Se sentó en el sillón a esperar, pero su mente comenzó a hacerse preguntas ¿Y si se moría en ese tiempo? empezó a revolver frenética en su bolsito, algo debía de haber que la ayudase.

-¡¿Quiere dejar de hacer ruido?! –La asustó Snape, pero suavizó su voz- Sólo… Déjeme dormir-.

Hermione observó su reloj y lo observó a él. Se volvería loca si esas tres horas no pasaban rápido, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación pensando en qué pócima sería mejor para Snape, pero lo único que consiguió es que Snape gruñera. Decidió acercar el pequeño sillón a la cama y ahí se quedó, mirando el semblante estático de su ex profesor, casi no se notaba su respiración, pero al menos respiraba. Hermione decidió quitarle los zapatos y taparlo.

¿Qué le pasaría? No era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Hermione había intentado averiguar qué era, pero Snape que había esquivado todas sus preguntas con anterioridad no la había dejado más que con especulaciones. En esas tres horas hizo muchas hipótesis, su imaginación voló por todo lo que creía más creíble hasta lo absurdo, hasta que al cabo de tres horas se levantó del sillón y se acercó al oído de Snape.

-Señor, despierte. Señor. –Lo llamó con voz baja y tuvo que zarandearlo un poco en el hombro- …Ya es de noche-.

Snape abrió los ojos con dificultad y clavó la vista en la ventana. Esa noche había luna menguante.

-No servirá del todo –Le dijo con amargura- Necesitamos la luna nueva-.

-Pero lo mantendrá bien hasta que llegue la luna nueva. Enséñeme, dígame lo que tengo que hacer-.

Hermione se impaciento, Snape no hacía más que mirarla y no le decía qué hacer, hasta que con dificultad hizo ademán de sentarse en la cama, pero no pudo. Hermione lo ayudo, y Snape en su testarudez se desembarazó rápidamente de ella, unas gotitas de sudor le surcaban el rostro, Hermione le tocó la frente, pero él se la quitó.

No le dijo nada, pero seguramente él mismo ya sabía que tenía fiebre. Hermione lo miró apremiante, a lo que Snape comenzó a dar instrucciones.

Fue lo más fluido que pudo para hablar, no tenía necesidad de interrumpirse ya que Hermione entendía todo, pero ella notaba como la fuerza lo abandonaba con cada palabra. Aguantó lo más que pudo, pero casi al final cuando solo quedaban 3 botellitas por incluir, Snape se desvaneció lentamente sobre la cama. Hermione histérica no podía asistirlo, ya que tenía que seguir revolviendo. Miró asustada a Snape y luego las botellitas. Se obligó a recordar como lo había visto hacer esa poción, rogó por que la cantidad que había echado al caldero fuera la correcta. Tomó rápidamente una taza y se acercó a Snape que estaba frío como el hielo. Hermione lo tapó lo más que pudo, puso su cabeza sobre su regazo y le metió el brebaje en la boca. En un principio no bebió, pero Hermione le habló, le suplicó que bebiera y después de unos angustiosos segundos, tragó.

No había sido mucho, solo la mitad de la taza, pero había sido algo. Ya no estaba terroríficamente frío. Hermione no quiso moverse, sentía que ella misma le daba calor, y también de vez en cuando lo hacía beber otro trago. Pero estaba cansada, había sido demasiado por un día y pronto los ojos se le cerraron, para cuando despertó el sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana y Hermione se sobresaltó, sentía el cuerpo embotado y frío el rostro, pero sus manos estaban con una agradable tibieza. Las había dejado toda la noche sobre el cuello de Snape. Decidió levantarse con mucho cuidado dejándolo sobre las almohadas y fue a sentarse al sillón, pero antes de alejarse por completo, Snape la agarró por la muñeca, Hermione se paralizó y cuando lo miró tenía sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos y fijos en ella.

-Gracias…-.

Logró musitar y su agarre se aflojó, la mano de Snape se deslizó por la de ella, hasta caer en la cama. Estaba dormido otra vez. Hermione sintió un extraño calor en su estómago, se dejó caer en el sillón un poco aturdida. Pero se volvió a quedar dormida, cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue mirar la cama maldiciéndose por ser tan mala cuidadora. Snape no estaba. Se levantó asustada y una cobija resbaló de su cuerpo, Hermione la miró extrañada, no recordaba haberse tapado con algo, entonces si no había sido ella...

-Ah, veo que despertó… -Le dijo Snape en un tono inusitadamente extraño, venía saliendo del baño con la camisa desabrochada en el cuello y en los puños, le daba un aire muy desenfadado, como si viniese de una fiesta y no despertando de la misma muerte- …Valla a la mesa, la comida está servida. Saldremos en un momento-.

Hermione parpadeó unas cuántas veces, miró la mesa y efectivamente encontró un plato suculento esperándola, pero olvidó su hambre por un minuto y se volvió a Snape.

-¿Ha dicho que saldremos…? ¿…salir dónde? Espere un momento, usted…-.

-Si, usted y yo saldremos apenas coma, -Volvió a decirle sin mucha paciencia Snape- dese prisa, todavía nos queda un montón de sitios en los que buscar-.

-¿qué…? ¡Pero…! –Hermione le dio una mirada desaprobatoria y Snape infló el pecho- ¿está loco? ¡Acabo de verlo medio muerto! ¿Y ahora quiere salir?-.

-No estoy pidiéndole autorización –Le respondió en voz más alta de lo normal, verdaderamente molesto- Estoy bien, lo que ocurrió ayer… -Se interrumpió y bajó su voz- no se repetirá. Así que prepárese, ¡salimos ahora!-.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, si hacia un rato le había dicho que comiera. Seguramente era su manera de ser considerado, ya que en otra ocasión le habría importado bien poco si comía o no. Pero al parecer se había molestado tanto con ella que volvía a importarle un pepino, porque ya no esperaría a que comiera.

-No vamos a ningún lado –Le dijo ella con autoridad, pero de todas formas se acercó a la mesa a comer- un día de descanso es lo que necesita-.

Los ojos de Snape refulgían, pero Hermione no se molestó en sostenerle la mirada. No había nada que la persuadiera de salir a buscar runas.

-Ya le dije que con respecto a mi salud soy yo y no usted el que tiene…-.

-No parecía muy molesto el día de ayer cuando me pidió que lo trajese de vuelta, -Soltó de pronto, seria y más furiosa que Snape- o cuando me dio instrucciones para hacer la pócima, o cuando… -Se calló de pronto avergonzada, iba a decir "cuando me tomó la muñeca y me dio las gracias", pero se arrepintió a tiempo- Lo que trato de decir, es que…-.

-No vuelva a interrumpirme… -La cortó amenazadoramente Snape-.

-Y usted no me diga lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, cuando ir o venir ¡o si tengo que preocuparme de usted! –Exclamó levantándose de la mesa, y logró que él se callara y sus mejillas se enrojecieran un poco. Hermione se arrepintió mas tarde por decir lo último- …Además hoy ya hace un bonito día, -Se tranquilizó y volvió a sentarse- ¿entiende a lo que me refiero?-.

Snape le dio una mirada encolerizada y Hermione entendió que había captado su indirecta. Dio unos cuantos bocados y se levantó de la mesa, fue por lo que necesitaba a su lado de habitación.

-Prefiero quedarme encerrado aquí –Le dijo Snape tajante-.

-Bien, entonces le hará compañía a los de la limpieza, porque pienso llamarlos –Le amenazó y Snape no respondió, se fue indignado a encerrarse al baño con un fuerte portazo- ¡…Yo llevaré sus cosas, estaré esperándolo!-.

Le gritó al baño y dispuso a irse. Hermione tenía la certeza de que un poco de sol y el sonido del agua le haría bien a su ex profesor. Si había tenido fiebre era porque su cuerpo batallaba con algo, por lo tanto mantener su sistema inmunológico fuerte era primordial.

Camino largo rato para llegar a la piscina que estaba fuera del Hotel, por la parte trasera. Cuando llegó quedó sin aliento. Era simplemente espectacular, la piscina no era solo enorme, si no que tenía piletas y una mini isla con palmeras incluidas en medio. Hermione se dijo que aquella no sería la ultima vez que iría a esa piscina, fue a sentarse cerca de la entrada para que Snape la viera, decidió esperarlo para poder cambiarse, mientras tanto observó a la gente que eran en su mayoría parejas, solo habían unos cuantos grupos de jóvenes que podían ser solo amigos, pero nadie que estuviera sola como ella. Definitivamente tenía que estar acompañada de Snape para ir a esos sitios. Hermione se preguntó si se presentaría, instintivamente miró hacía la entrada y se encontró directamente con él, que al igual que ella miraba boquiabierto toda la estancia, Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa cuando Snape se percató de ella, al instante cambió su expresión a la de total indiferencia.

-Deberían hacer un mapa para llegar –Dijo molesto, sentándose en otra silla junto a Hermione-.

-Ya que vino, podría tratar de disfrutarlo –Le sugirió ella, tendiéndole sus cosas- Los camerinos están por allá –Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar, pero Snape no la siguió- …Vamos, no esperará quedarse con toda esa ropa negra aquí en la piscina, ¿o si?-.

Snape se levantó furioso y caminaron juntos ¿porqué a qué va uno a la piscina, si no es para tomar sol o bañarse? Hermione dio un fuerte resoplido. Ella entendió que él no quería hacer el ridículo, así que se cambiaría. No podía esperar a verlo con bañador. Sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Le preguntó de malos modos Snape-.

-Oh nada, es que no puedo esperar a meterme al agua-.

Snape la miró como si estuviera loca y Hermione se sintió aún más divertida. Cuando salieron de los camerinos Hermione llevaba puesto su bañador, pero encima de el la blusa que le había escogido Snape y un short. Snape había salido con su bañador además de la camiseta morada que ella misma había elegido. Ambos se observaron con miradas críticas. Se recobraron de inmediato y tosiendo fingidamente caminaron de vuelta a sus sillas.

Hermione admitió que Snape se veía aceptable, esos colores le daban un tono más vívido a su inmaculada blancura, y a pesar de que no tenía mucha masa muscular, sus brazos y piernas delgadas lo hacían verse más largo y grácil. Se sonrojó de pronto pensando que quizás él también estaba teniendo el mismo juicio con ella.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Le preguntó Snape-.

-Nada, nada –Le respondió evasivamente y le tendió una crema- Tome, es el filtro solar, traje unos lentes también y un sombrero –Snape la miró confuso- …No deben reconocernos –Le recordó-.

Snape se puso los lentes y el sombrero. Hermione desvió la mirada hacía él más veces de las que le habría gustado, solo esperaba que Snape no se diese cuenta y se maldijo una y otra vez por su poca discreción. Pero es que se veía tan… Diferente.

-Es mejor que se aplique filtro solar bajo la camiseta también –Le dijo Hermione que veía como Snape se esparcía la crema sobre los brazos lampiños. Snape no recibió de buen grado la sugerencia- …Esta bien, como quiera. Pero el sol traspasa la ropa también, me encantará verlo rojo como una jaiba-.

Hermione se recostó en la silla y también se puso unos lentes con un sombrero, no había querido quitarse la ropa todavía, alargaría el momento lo más que pudiera, que no sería mucho ya que el sol estaba en un punto álgido. Se incorporó para lanzarse a la piscina, y logró que Snape diera un brinco. Se había quitado la camiseta y se aplicaba como podía filtro en la espalda. Hermione notó que Snape no quería que ella lo viese por su expresión incómoda, y es que ella no ayudaba mucho a que él se sintiese mejor, lo había observado de arriba abajo, se dio cuenta y decidió hacer como si nada.

-Déme, yo le ayudaré –Le dijo esperando que le entregase la crema, pero Snape se negó- …Se está demorando una eternidad y yo también quiero usarlo –Le mintió, ya que nunca usaba filtro solar, le gustaba llevar la piel tostada, tal cual había llegado de Egipto. Snape le entregó la crema de malas ganas-.

Hermione se hecho una cantidad pequeña en las manos, Snape se sentó en la silla y apoyó los brazos en sus piernas dejándole la espalda desnuda. Solo en ese momento Hermione entendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomó aire y con manos temblorosas comenzó a esparcir la crema y sintió como Snape crispaba la espalda.

-Tiene las manos frías… -Se apresuró a decir-.

Hermione se disculpó nerviosa, llenándose nuevamente las manos con crema. La piel de Snape absorbía demasiado, y es que era tal la expresión vulnerable de Snape, dejándole su espalda para que ella hiciese lo que tenía que hacer, que al momento de tomar más crema, se llenó las manos, de los puros nervios. Hermione esparcía y esparcía, pero la crema no se acababa nunca, Snape no protestó, asíque decidió quitar el exceso en sus hombros, como vio que seguía sin decirle nada, continuó esparciendo, pero esta vez se acercó a su cuello. No había marca, parecía intacto, pero rápidamente la mano de Snape se aferró a la de ella. Se miraron unos segundos, Hermione estaba segura que le diría algo hiriente, alguna pesadez, pero solo se quedó mirándola y Hermione sintió nuevamente un calor en el estómago.

-Gracias-.

Le dijo tal cual que la noche anterior y se puso la camiseta. Hermione se forzó a sonreírle, no había necesidad de disculparse por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Snape le entregó el filtro y ella solo se untó un poco en la cara, acto seguido, y asegurándose que su ex profesor tuviera los ojos cerrados, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para lanzarse al agua. Cuando se disponía a saltar notó como los jóvenes del grupo la señalaban y hacían gestos aprobatorios y le sonreían. Casi por arte de magia todos los refrescos que tenían se les vinieron encima. Se sonrió, sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero no quiso mirar al artífice de la jugarreta, recordó que tenía un bañador diminuto y que Snape claramente ya la había visto. Se dio un chapuzón y el agua fría la hizo tiritar, pero de inmediato se transformó en una sensación agradable que hizo que dejara de sentirse atemorizada.

-Venga, ¿no tiene calor? –Lo invitó Hermione, pero Snape ni se pronunció- Ya veo, se quedó dormido-.

Hermione salió del agua completamente mojada y se paseó frente a él, no podía saber si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos. Tuvo una idea, tomó vuelo y comenzó a correr hacía la piscina, agarró fuertemente sus rodillas llevándoselas al pecho y saltó al agua, cuando salió a la superficie vio como Snape se sacudía.

-Muy madura señorita –Le dijo molesto con la camiseta a medio mojar-.

-Oh lo siento, no fue mi intención –Agachó la cabeza para que no viera su sonrisa-.

El día pasó rápido, Hermione no logró que Snape se zambullera, pero tenía la certeza de que a su manera él también había disfrutado. Cuando disponían a irse el grupo de jóvenes –muy guapos, todos alemanes- pasaron sonriendo a Hermione y un poco más allá vio como resbalaban en el piso cayendo con estrépito. Hermione le dio una mirada reprobatoria a Snape, que ya caminaban a la habitación, hambrientos.

-Muy maduro señor-.

-Es una falta de respeto –Se defendió Snape- …Ven que esta conmigo, pero aún así…-.

Se calló de pronto abochornado y Hermione no siguió molestándolo. Ella también se sintió abochornada. No esperaba que Snape fuera tan territorial, sobretodo con lo que no era de él. Pero cuando pasó una mujer más alta que Hermione, sonriéndole sin un descaro a Snape, supo exactamente como él se había sentido. Hizo que se le rasgara el vestido ajustado que llevaba. Snape la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó ella a la defensiva y se metió en su habitación-.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's****: **_Bueno, tanta convivencia tenía que desencadenar en costumbre, en perder un poco la vergüenza y volverse mas familiares… jaja. Disfruto tanto escribiendo este fic, esperó que ustedes también leyéndolo… sé que he prometido romance hace como 3 capitulos atrás, pero viene viene! Ahora los agradecimientos: __**yetsabe, sailor mercuri o neptune, Karina snape, sindzero, Sucubos, Alex, Acizej- HaruzuchIa... **__Gracias a ustedes! Que si bien escribo porque quiero ver feliz a este pobre hombre, también sigo por sus reviews, me hace feliz que les guste y sigan el fic y me dejen buenos comentarios dandome ideas y sus apreciaciones. Un beso enorme!_

_**S**_p **e**_C_t _r_ A**l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


End file.
